C'est vous, qui l'avez déclenché
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: Il s’est passé une chose qu’il n’aurait jamais du se passé, les prophéties ont changés, l’histoire de Narnia a été modifié... Tout cela c‘est vous Caspian, et vous Susan qui l‘avez déclenché. Caspian x Susan Peter x ? Edmund x ? Lucy x ?
1. Chapter 1

Ma fanfic commence tout juste à la fin du film le Prince Caspian.

* * *

_Le pas lourd, les quatre enfants Pevensie traversèrent le passage qui les menèrent dans la gare où ils étaient un mois plus tôt mais ils arrivèrent à un moment comme si tout c'était arrêter. Aslan les avait renvoyés dans leurs époques, au moment où ils avaient étaient appelés à Narnia... Narnia ... Peter et Susan ne pourront plus jamais y retourner, c'est tellement injuste, au moment où Susan voyait le monde différemment elle apprend qu'elle ne reverrait jamais l'homme qu'elle aime..._

**Edward** : Tu ne montes pas Phyllis ?

_Revenant à la dure réalité, ils prirent en vitesse leurs affaires et montèrent dans le train qui les mèneraient à leurs écoles ... Edmund fouilla dans son sac et posa une question :_

**Edmund **: Vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne peut pas y retourner ?

_Sous les regards interrogatifs de ses frères et soeurs il continua :_

**Edmund **: J'ai oublié ma lampe torche à Narnia !

_Les enfants Pevensie éclatèrent de rire mais ce rire légèrement amer disparut et jusqu'à leurs arrivées aucun d'eux ne dit mot, une légère tension régnait... C'était dure, ça sera dure ... Sans Peter et sans Susan ce ne serait plus jamais pareil ..._

_Peter était inquiet, il pouvait s'y habituer, se dire qu'il n'y retournerait plus jamais. Mais sa soeur .. elle a laissé une partie d'elle à Narnia, et ne serait plus jamais la même... Il ne l'avait jamais vu amoureuse, même durant leurs vingt ans de règne, pas une seule fois elle n'a aimé l'un des hommes qui lui faisait la cour... La première fois qu'ils étaient revenus ils s'étaient réhabitués à leur monde. Mais cette fois, ce sera différent pour Susan, elle avait laissé une part d'elle à Caspian, la seule et unique personne qu'elle ait aimer par un amour pur et véritable ..._

_Il regarda sa soeur qui avait la tête basse ..._

_Susan ne pouvait dire un mot, tant sa souffrance se voyait. Elle lutter contre les larmes, elle n'en a pas versé une, elle devait tenir, encore... Pour ses frères et sa soeur. Sa gorge était sèche, elle avait un noeud au ventre, elle se surprit même à trembler légèrement... Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça pour un garçon autre que ses frères ... Elle se sentait si faible... Elle revit Caspian, ses yeux sombres, son accent légèrement espagnole ... Son sourire... Son regard lors de son départ ... Elle devait l'oublier, mais comment oublier son coeur ?_

_Edmund et Lucy étaient mélancoliques d'être de retour dans leur monde mais ils souffraient autant que Peter et Susan. Ils souffraient pour eux, lorsqu'ils retourneront à Narnia tout les deux, reverront-ils Caspian ? Mais revenir à Narnia sans Peter et Susan était inimaginable pour eux, et pourtant, Aslan l'a décider ainsi... Lucy aime bien trop son lion préféré pour lui en vouloir mais elle sait qu'il a brisé Susan... Edmund, lui, a l'esprit bien trop noble pour en vouloir au lion des lions... Mais si Susan ne s'en remet pas, il saurait vers qui se tourner pour qu'elle revienne ... Si ne revoyait pas Caspian elle serait capable d'en mourir de chagrin ... Elle aime tant Caspian, il est son prince charmant, son roi... Celui qui a réussi a voler le coeur de sa soeur, de planter une flèche dans la plus archère qui n'ait jamais exister ..._

_Toutes les pensées allaient ers Susan, de près ou d loin et elle s'en rendait bien compte mais n'osait relever la tête, leurs dire d'arrêter, de leurs dire que tout va bien... Elle ne pourrait affronter leurs regards, si doux et confiants pour elle, et une part d'elle-même lui disait de ne pas mentir, que ça ne servirait à rien car ils savent ce qu'elle ressent ou presque ... Ils ne souffrent pas comme elle souffre et il ne ressente pas le même pincement au coeur qu'elle ... Elle aurait voulu soupirer pour tenter d'oublier tout ça mais si elle le faisait, ses yeux la piquerait, elle en était sûre, alors elle retint sa respiration ..._

_Un son retentit, le train arrivait à destination... Elle releva la tête, mais évita soigneusement le regard de ses frères et de sa soeur... Elle attrapa ses affaires regarda sa soeur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps u'elle les prenne. Lucy prit ses affaires mais malgré le sourire de Susan, sa voix calme, elle vit la tristesse dans ses yeux ... Susan avait toujours était là pour elle, maintenant c'était à Lucy de veiller sur Susan pour son bien-être..._

_Le train s'arrêta et les quatre Pevensie descendirent la tête haute avec toute la noblesse que leurs avait apportés leurs règnes à Narnia, c'était un fait et ils pourront peut-être ne plus jamais y retourner pour Peter et Susan mais dans tout les cas ils ont gardés et garderont pour l'éternité cette noblesse d'âmes ..._

_Ils avancèrent toujours silencieusement sur un bout de chemin, tout les quatre, côte à côte puis ils aperçurent les quatre bâtiments blancs qui étaient leurs maisons pour un trimestre ... Deux bâtiments leurs serviraient de classes, un serait le bâtiment des filles et le dernier des garçons. Le premier bâtiment de classes n'étaient que les classes, le second il y avait des classes au troisième étage, une gigantesque bibliothèque au second et la cantine de tout les élèves au rez-de-chaussée. Ce bâtiment était le plus petit de tous. Cette énorme école était en pleine campagne, loin des bombardements, enfin normalement... La guerre était encore là, encore en 1941(guerre 39-45) ... Encore combien de temps cela allait durer ?_

_Les soeurs et frères se séparèrent et montèrent dans leurs chambres. Dans les bâtiments l'un en face de l'autre... Lucy et Susan étaient dans la même chambre il en était de même pour les deux frères, ce qui était un avantage. Lucy ne voulait pas laisser Susan seule, surtout pas ! Pas dans une situation pareille._

_En entrant elle regardèrent la chambre grise par la poussière, une petite fenêtre éclairait un peu cette chambre sombre. Deux lits bas avec une pile de draps blanc et un oreiller étaient au bout, ils devraient faire leurs propres lits. Chose dont ils n'avaient plus l'habitude puisqu'à Narnia, les servantes faisaient les lits. Une salle avec une douche et des toilettes avec un lavabo leur serviraient de salle de bain. Susan commença à déballer ses affaires et à les ranger dans l'armoire sombre qui leurs serviraient pour les deux soeurs. Lucy s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et commença à parle à sa soeur sans pour autant la regarder..._

**Lucy **: Je préférais ma chambre à Narnia, elle était plus belle.

_Susan ne répondit pas et perdit son sourire soudain elle étouffa un cri ! Lucy se retourna brusquement et vit quelques affaires que Susan avait dans les mains juste avant de crier sur le sol et Susan les observer ..._

**Lucy **: Il y a un problème Susan ?

**Susan **: Non .. non, rien .. je .. j'ai .. je me suis pincé ...

_Susan ramassa vite les affaires et finit de les ranger ... Elle avait eu une illusion, elle ne pouvait croire que ce bracelet soit là ... Dans ses affaires ... Un bracelet de Narnia, une que lui avait offerte discrètement Caspian avait la cérémonie, personne n'en était au courant à part les deux intéressés._

_Une fois ses affaires rangés, Susan fit son lit. Lucy n'avait toujours rien fait, elle avait juste regardé le ciel et le regardait encore, il ne valait pas celui de Narnia... Une fois son lit fait, elle fit celui de Lucy puis rangea ses affaires. Lucy ne leva pas le petit doigt ; Susan devait s'occuper pour oublier... Une fois tout de fait, Lucy se leva de la chaise et alla vers la porte, immédiatement le côté maternel de Susan prit le dessus :_

**Susan **: Où vas-tu ?

**Lucy **: Voir Peter et Ed. Tu veux venir ?

**Susan **: Non, ça ira...

_Susan s'assit sur le lit et ne bougea plus pendant quelques instants. Lucy prit sa veste et partit ..._

**********

**Peter **: Comment va-t-elle ?

**Lucy **: Mal ... Elle ne parle pas, enfin presque. Et elle a crié je sais pas pourquoi...

**Edmund **: Elle a peut-être vu Caspian dans un miroir !

_Il rigola à sa propre blague mais perdit son rire lorsqu'il vit les regards de son frère et de sa soeur. Il toussota et continua de faire son lit._

**Lucy **: Il faut que tu lui parles Peter !

**Peter **: Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt. Elle ne voudra pas m'écouter.

**Lucy **: Mais, les cours commencent demain, vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous retrouvez et on ne pourra pas parler de Narnia à table !

**Peter **: Dès samedi, je lui parle. Ne t'en fais pas Lucy, je m'occupe d'elle, mais surveille-la quand même, on sait jamais il pourrait venir des drôles d'idées !

_Lucy hocha vigoureusement la tête pour montrer qu'elle ne lâcherait pas d'une semelle sa soeur ..._

**Edmund **: Va la retrouver. Ça vaut mieux.

**Lucy **: D'accord. On se retrouve à sept heure pour le dîner ?

_Ses deux frères affirmèrent de la tête et elle repartie à nouveau._

**********

_Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Susan, cette dernière lisait tranquillement sur son lit, elle releva la tête en entendant Lucy entrer. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et dit toute joyeuse :_

**Susan **: Ils sont bien installés ?

_Lucy affirma de la tête et se rendit compte que les yeux de sa soeur étaient légèrement rougis .. Elle regarda discrètement dans la corbeille et vit des mouchoirs inutile de nier qu'elle a pleurer. Susan replongea dans sa lecture._

**Lucy **: Tu sais tu peux me parler.

**Susan **: Mais je te parle.

**Lucy **: Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

**Susan **: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ...

**Lucy **: Susan ... Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, nous ne sommes plus à Narnia, nous sommes dans notre monde, et tu n'as pas versé une larme depuis notre retour devant nous, mais.. On est là ! Peter, Ed et moi, on peut t'écouter, tu peux nous parler.

**Susan** : De quoi voudrais-tu qu'on parle ? De la guerre là-bas, de notre règne la toute première fois ? D'Aslan ? De quoi ? On n'a rien à dire sur rien !

_Lucy fut légèrement vexé par la froideur des paroles de sa soeur mais se reprit en se disant qu'elle était malheureuse elle alla s'asseoir à côté de sa soeur._

**Lucy **: Je voudrais qu'on parle de Caspian ...

**Susan **: Caspian ? Et que veux-tu dire sur Caspian ?

**Lucy **: Mais voyons Susan ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? On n'a pas rêvé ! Tu l'as embrassé ! Alors ne fais pas comme si il n'était rien pour toi car ce n'est pas le cas !

_Susan ne dit mot, elle se leva, prit sa veste et partit en laissant Lucy seule avec ses larmes... Lucy pleura quelques larmes silencieuses, non seulement par le comportement de Susan mais aussi parce que par ses propres paroles elle se rendit compte d'une chose : Trompillon, Ripitchip, Chasseur-de-Truffes et tout les autres ... Elle ne les reverrait peut-être jamais !_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut calmer et elle se coucha sur le lit de sa soeur en attendant sept heures ..._

**********

_Elle se tournait et se retournait dans le lit de Susan ... Lucy attendait impatiemment sept heures, elle voulait voir ses frères et leurs dire ce qui s'était passé... La chambre était sombre, il faisait déjà nuit et il n'était que six heures quarante ... Elle soupira et retourna à nouveau ... Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Susan était partie et que Lucy l'attendait ..._

_À sept heure moins dix elle descendit en prenant la clef de la chambre. Elle retrouva ses frères sur la route qui menait à la cantine :_

**Edmund **: Où est Susan ?

**Lucy **: Partie !

_Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle quand Peter se mit à la secouer :_

**Peter **: Mais où est-elle partie ?! Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?!!

_Lucy sanglota et Peter se rendit compte de la force avec laquelle il l'avait secoué..._

**Peter **: Désolé Lucy ...

**Lucy **: C'est pas grave mais c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du t'écouter !

**Edmund** : Oh non ! Tu lui as parlé !

**Peter **: Lucy, on t'avait dit d'attendre !

**Lucy **: Mais j'avais vu qu'elle avait pleurer, et j'ai cru qu'elle parlerait ou même qu'elle voudrait pleurer encore un peu mais elle s'est énervé et est partit... Tout ça c'est de ma faute...

**Peter **: Ce n'est pas grave Lucy, tu croyais bien faire ...

**Edmund **: Le plus important c'est de la retrouver.

**Voix **: Ce ne sera pas la peine.

_Ils se retournèrent et virent Susan, Lucy se jeta dans ses bars et Susan lui caressa les cheveux :_

**Susan **: Désolé de m'être énerver Lucy...

_Aucun des trois ne voulait dire mot de la raison pour laquelle elle était partie, il la connaissait._

_Ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers la cantine où ils firent légèrement la queue puis ils purent enfin s'asseoir mais si ce n'était pas pour très longtemps. À cause de la guerre, la nourriture n'était pas ce qui y'avait de mieux... Leur repas était composé d'une soupe presque transparente, d'un jambon qui n'avait plus l'air très frais et d'une part de tarte au chocolat ... Lucy et Susan se jetèrent sur la tarte ne voulant rien manger d'autre ; Edmund et Peter eurent le courage de goûter au jambon mais y renoncèrent vite et entreprirent de manger la tarte au chocolat._

**Edmund **: Ça ne vaut pas un repas à N.. Ouille !!

_Peter lui avait donner un coup de pied pour lui faire éviter de parler ! Edward arriva et se dirigea vers eux :_

**Edward **: Je peux m'asseoir avec toi Phyllis ?

**Susan **: Heu .. on a finit, alors, désolé ...

**Edward **: Ah. D'accord, je comprend.

_Joignant le geste à la parole les quatre frères et soeurs se levèrent et déposèrent leurs plateaux puis partirent et montèrent directement dans leurs chambres après s'être dit bonne nuit ..._

**********

_Rien._

_Pas un bruit._

_Pas une image._

_Juste le noir,_

_Le noir absolu._

_Le vide._

_Rien du tout._

_Le néant._

_Susan entendit un cri puis elle se réveilla en sursaut !_

_Lucy réveiller par le cri l'observa puis lui demande d'une voix encore endormie :_

**Lucy **: Ça va Susan ?

**Susan **: Oui . Rien, juste un mauvais rêve ...

_Elles se rendormirent pour ne rêver de rien, une nuit sans rêve..._

_

* * *

_

Fin du premier chapitre, je sais c'est pas terrible mais j'essaierais d eme rattraper par la suite.

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre, je sais c'est pas terrible mais j'essaierais d eme rattraper par la suite._


	2. Chapter 2

_Le lendemain, le premier jour de cours tout se passa pour le mieux. Enfin, si c'est ce que l'on pourrait appeler pour le mieux lorsque l'on a du mal à suivre voir même ne pas suivre du tout. Les quatre enfants Pevensie ainsi que tous les élèves n'avaient pas fait grand chose, ils avaient reçu les différents papiers et cahiers ou encore livres pour l'année comme les emplois du temps, le professeurs etc._

_La fin de la journée était arrivé rapidement, Lucy rentra quelque minutes après Susan, cette dernière s'en inquiéta :_

**Susan **: Où étais-tu ?

**Lucy **: Avec Peter et Ed, ils vont faire une partie de basket ball. Ils voudraient qu'on vienne les voir.

**Susan **: Seulement eux deux ?

**Lucy **: Non, y'aura d'autre garçons !

**Susan **: D'accord. Je viendrais.

_Lucy sauta de joie ! Susan allait pouvoir s'aérer l'esprit. Elles parlèrent encore un peu de leurs emplois du temps, des professeurs qu'ils auraient et même du programme de l'année._

_À un moment, Susan tourna distraitement la tête vers son armoire... Ce matin elle n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder si le bracelet avait été une illusion ou pas._

**Lucy **: Il y a un problème Susan ?

_La Douce tourna la tête vers sa petite soeur et cette dernière l'interrogeait du regard. Susan soupira... Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de lutter à essayer de cacher ses sentiments à sa soeur et ses frères. Lucy l'observait, ce regard était triste envers Susan. Susan savait qu'elle s'inquiétait, elle ne voulait pas. Susan voulait juste que sa petite soeur chérie soit heureuse sans se demander comment va sa grande soeur. C'est Susan qui devrait s'en inquiétait, pas l'inverse. Ses yeux se brouillèrent, elle allait pleurer, mais elle ne devait, elle devait être forte pour sa petite soeur. Elle les rouvrit sans verser une larme bien que Lucy s'en était aperçue, elle attendait patiemment que Susan parle. Susan regarda à nouveau l'armoire. Lucy comprit, elle se leva et alla vers l'armoire, elle l'ouvrit, commençant à fouiller... Susan tenta d'attraper sa soeur :_

**Susan **: Non ! Lucy ! Arrête !

_Elle attrapa le bras de sa soeur mais déjà elle avait étouffé un cri et levait au soleil le fameux bracelet... Elle regarda effaré sa soeur :_

_Susan s'attendait à des 'pourquoi ?' ou 'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' mais non :_

**Lucy **: Tu as de la chance !

_Susan ouvrit grands les yeux... Elle avait de la chance ?... Elle n'avait toujours pas osé regarder le bracelet en détail. Lorsque Caspian lui a donné elle avait du partir en quatrième et avait juste aperçu une chaîne argent avec une petite breloque pendante bleu. Ensuite la cérémonie avait commencé et elle était partie, elle était persuadée que ce bracelet était restée à Narnia jusqu'à ce qu'elle le découvre dans ses affaires sans pour autant l'observer en détail._

_Lucy lui tendit le bracelet, déjà elle la fusillait de question :_

**Lucy **: Comment as-tu fais ça ?! Ça vient de Narnia mais qui te l'as donné ? Où l'as-tu retrouvé ? Tu l'avais sur toi ?

_Susan fut un peu assommé par toutes ces questions, Lucy reposa sa première question :_

**Lucy **: Comment as-tu fais pour ramener ce bracelet ?

**Susan **: Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé dans mes affaires hier.

**Lucy **: C'est pour ça que tu as crié ?

_Susan hocha de la tête puis Lucy continua avec un grand sourire :_

**Lucy **: Tu as de la chance, Chasseur-de-Truffes m'avait donné un petit livret sur la magie ancestrale mais je n'ai pas pu le ramener...

_Susan sourit, c'était bien dans le habitudes de Chasseur-de-Truffes. Elle se serait attendue à ce que ce soit Trompillon ou encore Ripitchip mais non. Ils étaient bien trop fiers pour faire un cadeau à Lucy, même s'ils le voulaient._

_Lucy posa une question qui lui brûla les lèvres :_

**Lucy **: C'est Caspian qui te l'as offert ?...

_Elle avait dit à voix basse, comme si elle avait peur que quelque un l'entende. Susan baissa la tête :_

**Susan **: Oui, juste avant la cérémonie.

_Lucy observa à nouveau le bracelet puis déclara d'une voix que Susan n'entendait de sa bouche qu'à Narnia :_

**Lucy **: Il est magnifique ...

_Elle l'avait dit dans un souffle, de peur de briser un charme quelconque ou la magie de Narnia en parlant trop fort..._

_Susan se mit enfin à observer le bracelet, il était en argent, les mailles finement réunies... Une petite breloque pendait, c'était une pierre bleu pâle de la couleur des yeux de Susan, sûrement en turquoise, qui représentait deux mains entrelacés... Elle retourna la breloque et vit une inscription : « Mon coeur t'appartient pour toujours... »..._

_C'était un peu, la déclaration que Caspian et Susan ne s'étaient jamais faites... Elle sourit en rougissant.. Lucy lut à son tour et fit un grand sourire :_

**Lucy** : C'est romantique !

_Cette phrase eut pour effet d'accentuer le rouge aux joues de Susan :_

**Susan **: Je t'en pries Lucy, ne dis rien à Peter ni à Edmund.

**Lucy **: Pourquoi ?

**Susan **: Tu sais que Peter ne tient pas Caspian dans son coeur, s'il l'apprenait il retournerait à Narnia juste pour le .. enfin, tu vois. Et si Edmund l'apprend il le dira à Peter, il ne pourra pas tenir sa langue.

**Lucy** : D'accord, je te le promets.

_Susan rangea le bracelet au fond d'un tiroir avec plusieurs vêtements par-dessus..._

**Susan** : Allons les retrouver maintenant !

_Lucy sourit et dit d'une voix malicieuse et heureuse :_

**Lucy **: Tu es très amoureuse du Prince Caspian ?

**Susan **: Oui, et c'est Roi Caspian !

_Lucy rigola à cette remarque et Susan sourit alors qu'elles mettaient leurs manteaux et partait vers la salle de sport derrière la cafétéria dans le même bâtiment._

_Lorsqu'elle entrèrent elles virent au moins une vingtaine de garçons qui jouaient concentrés, elles aperçurent Peter et Edmund, dans la même équipe. Peter driblait et allait lancer la balle à Ed qui marqua deux points. L'équipe sauta de joie quand les frères aperçurent leurs soeurs qui les observaient, dont Lucy qui sautait de joie pour eux ! Quelques filles étaient autour certaines amoureuses de quelques garçons des équipes, elles regardaient surtout Peter et Edmund qui firent signe à leurs soeurs. Immédiatement le groupe de filles leurs lancèrent des regards noirs ! Une fille se cachait derrière un poteau, seule Lucy semblait la voir, elle ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux blonds aux reflets légèrement ambrés, cette jeune fille qui devait avoir l'âge d'Edmund partit en sortant par la porte de l'autre côté sans que personne, autre que Lucy ne s'en aperçoive. Lucy vit également l'uniforme de l'école. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant mais replongea rapidement dans le match qui recommençait !_

_**********_

_L'équipe de Peter et Edmund avait gagné le match de basket ball et les deux anciens rois étaient allés dans leur chambre prendre une douche après l'effort qu'ils avaient donné. Leurs soeurs attendaient en bas pour aller dîner à la cafétéria, de nombreux garçons retournant dans leurs chambres se retournèrent pour observer les deux belles jeunes filles ou encore pour les siffler pour attirer leurs attentions. L'un d'entre eux se retournant et se mit à leurs parler alors qu'il marchait de dos, il se cogna contre quelque un et se dût affronter du regard Peter, lorsqu'il vit les regards que lui lançait ce dernier il s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Edmund souriait tandis que Lucy rigolait :_

**Lucy **: Regarde le bon côté des choses Peter, bientôt, tu n'auras plus besoin de protéger Susan de ces coureurs de jupons ! Y'aura Caspian pour te remplacer !

_Edmund rit malgré lui tandis que Peter et Susan la foudroyait du regard. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la cafétéria. Sur la route Lucy et Edmund parlaient devant tandis que Peter et Susan eux aussi parlaient de leurs côtés :_

**Peter **: Susan, je voulais te parler.

_Susan lui jeta un coup d'oeil pour l'inciter à continuer bien qu'elle savait de quoi il voulait parler :_

**Peter **: Tu tiens le choc ?

**Susan** : Je ne vois pas de quel choc tu veux parler.

_À nouveau elle évitait le sujet, cela devenait instinctif !_

**Peter **: Tu sais très bien que je veux parler de ..

_Il fut interrompu par Susan légèrement frustré :_

**Susan **: Écoute Peter, je voudrais oublier tout ce qui s'est passé à Narnia la dernière fois et.. j'ai pas besoin que tous les jours vous me demandiez si je vais bien ça ne m'aidera pas... Je veux juste oublier ce qui s'est passé...

_Cette dernière phrase avait été dite avec un certaine douleur reconnaissable dans la voix, elle s'était coupé à plusieurs reprises, c'était dur pour Susan de dire ça, de dire ces mots, qui sonnaient terriblement faux..._

**Peter **: Susan...

**Susan **: J'ai pas besoin de ta compassion...

_Ils s'étaient arrêtés, quelques pas en avant, Lucy et Edmund aussi écoutant la conversation en cours de route. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, tandis que Susan avançait, Peter continua d'avancer. À présent, Susan était devant, seule, Lucy et Edmund plus loin, à présent silencieux et enfin Peter, seul lui aussi. Au repas, ce fut le même que la veille, Lucy eut une petite moue quand elle vit que il n'y aurait rien d'autre à manger... Un silence étrange régnait et fatigua Susan... Les quatre frères et soeurs repartirent vers leurs chambres respectives..._

_***********_

_Lucy dormait déjà depuis longtemps..._

_Susan, elle, réfléchissait. Ses yeux grands ouverts dans la nuit. Si seulement, ce qu'elle avait dit à Peter pouvait être vrais..._

**FLASH BACK**

« **Susan **: Écoute Peter, je voudrais oublier tout ce qui s'est passé à Narnia »

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête..._

_'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé'_

_Elle avait dit ces mots comme ça, sans réfléchir sur le coup elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait dit._

_Elle sursauta en se rendant compte d'une chose ; elle eut un noeud au ventre, sa gorge se serra..._

_Si elle oubliait, si elle oubliait ses sentiments envers Caspian peut-être serait-ce-t-il moins douloureux ?_

_Elle devait oublier, ce sera plus simple, mais si dure..._

_Elle versa des larmes silencieuses et brillantes telles des diamants dans la nuit sombre et se promit de tenter d'oublier ce qui s'était passé à Narnia..._

_Si elle oublier, ce sera plus simple, mais si douloureux, si dure... Un épée venait de traverser son coeur... Qui était déjà fendu, mais cette fois il était en morceaux..._

_C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit, sombre._

_

* * *

C'est plus court mais je trouve ça un peu mieux réussi que le premier chapitre, on voit mieux les sentiments et sur la fin, l'état d'esprit de Susan change._


	3. Chapter 3

_Susan s'était cloîtré sur elle-même, elle s'était créée un petit train-train quotidien et cela inquiétait ses frères et sa soeur. Elle s'était construit une sorte de mur, des remparts invisibles qui la protégeait des questions, de ses sentiments. Elle pleurait la nuit, elle le savait mais n'en disait mot à ses frères et sa soeur bien que cette dernière s'en rende compte. Ce train-train quotidien commençait à lui plaire puisque petit à petit elle oubliait Narnia, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas forcément oublier ses sentiments. Elle n'en a pas le courage. Elle se levait, déjeuner, se préparait, allait en cours, rentrait, faisait son travail, se promenait dans le parc, rentrait, se douchait, dînait, se couchait et le lendemain ça recommençait. Ce matin, elle prit une chemise qui était plié dans un tiroir et en la prenant, un objet tomba sur le sol. Elle regarda indifférente et vit le bracelet de Caspian. Elle le prit dans sa main et caressa du bout du doigt les mains entrelacés, des flash d'images lui revinrent en tête. Caspian, ses yeux sombres, ses cheveux, son sourire, son accent. Puis lui revint le baiser d'adieu amer qu'elle lui avait donné et les paroles douloureuses dAslan :_

**FLASH BACK**

**Aslan** : Reine Susan, Roi Peter, vous ne pourrez plus être rappeler à Narnia...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sa vue se troubla... Tout ce qu'elle avait oublié, ou du moins tenter d'oublier... Ses remparts commencèrent à se fissurer, elle pouvait imaginer des remparts autour d'elle se brisant, sous les coups des souvenirs... Quelques larmes roulèrent et cette fois les remparts commencèrent à tomber... Petit à petit, ces remparts, ces murs invisibles disparaissaient... Elle jeta le bracelet au fond du tiroir et shabilla en vitesse puis alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage... Elle partit déjeuner, ignorant l'incident qui lui était arrivé, Lucy était déjà partie lorsqu'elle a pleuré, ce qui était bien, sinon, inutile de nier que Lucy en aurait parler à Peter et Edmund... Elle rejoint ses frères et sa soeur qui déjeunaient puis elle leur dit en posant son plateau :_

**Susan **: Bonjour ! Tout va bien aujourdhui ?

**Peter **: Oui, et toi ? Tes yeux sont rouges, ça va Susan ?

**Susan **: Oh oui, juste un peu fatigué.

_Personne ne releva puis ils partirent en cours._

_**********_

_Après les cours, en rentrant elle faisait tranquillement son travail, Lucy aussi de son côté les faisait. Elle était incapable de se concentrer, toutes ses pensées allaient au bracelet. Elle finit rapidement ses mathématiques et se leva précipitamment. Elle se mit à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose, Lucy leva le nez de ses livres et se retourna sur elle-même et observa sa soeur :_

**Lucy **: Tu cherches quelque chose ?

**Susan **: Une boîte. Petite.

**Lucy **: J'en ai une.

**Susan **: Tu pourrais me la donner si tu ne t'en sers pas ?

_Lucy se leva et fouilla dans ses affaires, elle prit une petite boîte en bois peinte de la couleur bleu nuit, elle devait faire quinze centimètre sur quinze._

**Lucy** : Cest assez grand ?

**Susan **: C'est parfait. Merci Lucy.

**Lucy **: Tu veux en faire quoi ?

**Susan **: Rien.. de spécial !

_Elle mit le bracelet dans la boîte et fit mine de la ranger, Lucy retourna s'asseoir et discrètement Susan reprit la boîte et prit son manteau elle dit :_

**Susan **: Je vais me promener !

_Lucy fit un signe de la main sans se retourner, trop concentrer sur ses exercices de physique._

_Susan sortit et descendit en courant les escaliers la menant au grand parc. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux après une course frénétique près d'un grand saule pleureur, elle regarda autour d'elle et ne voyant personne commença à frotter la terre fraîche et brune, elle fit un grand trou d'une vingtaine de centimètre de profondeur et mit la boîte bleu. Elle mit la terre par dessus et se releva. Elle s'éloigna à nouveau en courant pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'une fille au longs cheveux blonds de la couleur du miel l'avait vu faire, cette dernière se dirigea vers le saule pleureur._

_***********_

_Susan rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre et ferma la porte de peur que quelque un ne l'ai vu. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et prit une douche brûlante pour oublier, tout oublier. Elle voulait oublier toute cette journée et espérait que l'eau puisse faire s'écouler tout ses soucis..._

_Le soir elle dîna et se coucha, épuisée..._

_Au départ elle ne rêva de rien. Puis elle sentit un souffle sur son visage... Un souffle chaud qu'elle avait déjà sentie mais était incapable de dire où elle l'avait sentie, puis une voix lui parla toujours avec ce souffle chaud :_

**Voix **: Brisez vos remparts Reine Susan ...

_Cette voix elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille c'était celle d'Aslan le souffle aussi lui appartenait puis petit à petit, diminua pour disparaître._

_Elle ne se réveilla pas, elle restât dans cette obscurité sans un bruit, sans un souffle, sans une sensation._

_**********_

_Trois mois plus tard, ils étaient en plein hiver. Il faisait froid et il neigeait, Susan ne se promenait plus mais à la place regarder les flocons tomber. Elle avait toujours ces remparts plus solides que jamais... Elle ne parlait presque plus à ses frères et à sa soeur même si elle restait avec eux. Elle travailla tant que ses notes augmentèrent et qu'elle devint l'une des meilleure de sa classe. Un jour elle allait vers la bibliothèque et lisait un livre sur le chemin quand elle percuta quelque un faisant tomber son sac et celui de la personne quelle avait percuté. Elle releva la tête et vit une jeune fille ramassant à la va-vite ses affaires répandu sur le sol, Susan fit de même._

**Susan **: Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où je me dirigeais.

_La jeune fille releva la tête et s'immobilisant ne sachant que dire, Susan vit alors des yeux splendides. Ils allaient du bleu pâle au gris clair de l'extérieur jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il sembla à Susan qu'elle manqua de pleurer mais se retint et dit en baissant la tête :_

**Fille **: Cest moi qui mexcuse votre Ma.. excusez.. excusez-moi...

_Il sembla à Susan qu'elle voulut dire Votre Majesté..._

_Ce comportement intrigua Susan :_

**Susan **: Comment t'appelles-tu ?

**Fille **: Heu.. Ma.. Mary...

**Susan **: Moi cest Susan.

_Elles se relevèrent avec leurs affaires dans leurs bras._

**Susan **: D'où viens-tu ?

**Mary **: De loin.

_Elle avait des cheveux qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos blonds avec des reflets d'ambre et de miel. Elle devait avoir l'âge d'Edmund._

**Susan** : On pourrait se revoir ce soir ?

**Mary **: Co.. comment ça ?

**Susan **: Viens manger avec mes frères, ma soeur et moi. Je suis sûre que ça ne les dérangera pas.

**Mary **: Eh bien, je.. je ne peux pas refuser...

**Susan **: Eh bien dans ce cas, on se retrouve devant la cafétéria à sept heures ?

**Mary **: D'accord.

_Susan fit un sourire et s'éloigna. Ces yeux, c'était étrange, on ne trouve pratiquement jamais personne avec des yeux comme ça. Elle avait une impression de déjà vu mais pourtant elle ne connaît pas cette fille... Son comportement si timide l'intriguait et aussi ce presque 'Votre Majesté' ... Cela lui rappela des souvenirs mais elle les tint loin d'elle et de ses remparts. L'après-midi en rentrant Lucy était déjà rentrer et faisait ses devoirs._

**Susan **: Lucy, ce soir quelque un mangera avec nous, ça ne te dérange pas ?

_Lucy se retourna, intrigué :_

**Lucy **: Comment ça ?

**Susan **: Une fille, elle s'appelle Mary. Elle est.. un peu étrange...

_Lucy rigola :_

**Lucy **: Pourtant on a l'habitude des évènements étranges, tu crois pas ?

**Susan **: Elle a essayé de m'appeler 'Votre Majesté'.

_Lucy manqua de stouffer :_

**Lucy **: Quoi ?!

**Susan **: Enfin, je crois...

**Lucy **: Comment ça tu crois ? Elle t'a appelé comme ça oui ou non ?

**Susan **: Oui et.. non... Elle s'est arrêté dans sa lancé.

**Lucy **: Moi ça ne me dérange pas de dîner avec elle, demande à Peter et Edmund.

_Susan hocha la tête et travailla tard. Une fois son travail terminer elle alla voir ses frères, ils étaient daccord pour dîner avec elle. À sept heure, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre comme d'habitude et virent une jeune fille adossé au mur qui attendait quelque chose, malgré l'obscurité, ses cheveux blonds se détachaient par leurs brillances. Edmund sursauta avant qu'ils n'arrivent :_

**Lucy **: Il y a un problème Edmund ?

**Edmund** : Ben oui y'a un problème, elle est dans ma classe !

**Peter **: Cest ça que t'appelles un problème ?

**Edmund **: Oui ! Cest ce que j'appelle un problème !

_Peter leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules et il suivit Lucy et Susan suivit de loin par Edmund..._

_Dès qu'elle entendit un bruit elle leva les yeux pour les rabaissait aussitôt et se tenir droite comme un i. Ce comportement était effectivement étrange. Lucy et Peter se regardèrent. Pendant qu'Edmund arrivait ils commencèrent à avancer dans la file posant une foule de question à Mary :_

**Lucy **: Tu viens d'où ?

**Mary **: Loin.

**Peter **: Où est-ce ?

**Mary **: Très loin, trop loin.

**Susan **: Tu es dans la classe d'Edmund ?

**Mary **: Oui.

**Peter**(moqueur) : Il travaille bien ?

**Edmund**(ironique) : Ah. Ah. Très drôle Peter.

_Ils continuèrent de poser des questions sur la jeune fille qui n'osa pas une seule fois levait son regard._

_**********_

_Ils allèrent se coucher et ce fut un véritable soupir qui s'échappa de la bouche de Mary lorsqu'elle s'enferma dans sa chambre... C'était un véritable supplice de rester avec eux..._

_Pendant ce temps, les quatre Pevensie se posaient des questions sur cette étrange jeune fille qui semblait les respectés..._

_**********_

_Le lendemain, ce fut la même chose et le sur lendemain, en cours, du côté d'Edmund._

_La sonnerie venait de sonner, il soupira, il allait encore enchaîner avec un autre cour. Il prit son sac, celui qu'il avait prit à Narnia, il rangea ses affaires. Il re soupira... Narnia... Susan avait changé depuis Narnia et il n'y avait qu'elle qui ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il finit par se lever et commença à passer dans les rangs et percuta Mary qui se levait à ce moment, le sac de la jeune fille tomba au sol vidant tout son contenu sur le sol, elle se jeta au sol ramasser ses affaires mais Edmund s'était baissé pour le faire, elle croisa son regard, elle prit ses affaires les arrachant presque des mains d'Edmund..._

**Edmund **: Ça va ?

**Mary** : Oui.

**Edmund **: Tu manges avec nous ce soir ?

**Mary **: N.. non...

_Edmund fut surpris par la réponse. Mais ne dit rien, il se leva en même temps que Mary qui n'affrontait toujours pas son regard ; que cachait-elle ?_

_Elle partit précipitamment et il tourna négligemment la tête vers le bureau de Mary et vit sa trousse qu'elle avait oublié. Il la prit pour la lui rendre mais pensa à une chose idiote. Si elle avait un secret comme il le pensait, peut-être y avait-il quelque chose dans sa trousse ? Non, ctait idiot... Seulement, il était tenté de regarder... Il marchait et alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, une main la prit :_

**Mary **: Tu l'as retrouvé, merci.

_Elle l'avait regarder dans les yeux un instant et il avait trouvé ce regard fascinant, irréel. Il n'en avait jamais vu des comme ça. Ces yeux aux deux couleurs, ce regard était pétillant et .. magique... Pourtant en magie il oserait dire qu'il s'y connaît mais pour lui, son frère et ses soeurs pensent tous que la magie n'existe qu'à Narnia, c'est le seul endroit où la magie pourrait survivre mais maintenant est-ce que la magie d'un regard pourrait le faire changer d'avis ?_

_**********_

_Cela faisait deux semaines que Susan, sa soeur et ses frères avaient déjeuner avec Mary... Cette dernière ne dînait plus avec eux mais Susan et elle parlaient souvent. Susan lui avait parlé un peu de tout en évitant soigneusement Narnia, ses sentiments et sa douleur..._

_Susan aimait ce fameux train-train quotidien, ses remparts étaient solides et aimait se protéger dans cette pièce sans douleur, sans souvenirs et sans sentiments... Malgré ce terrible pincement au coeur elle tentait de ne plus du tout penser à Narnia, Caspian et tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à la magie... Sans s'en rendre comte elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même et ne parlait presque plus, maigrissant à vue d'oeil mais seule elle ne sentait rien, ne voyait rien et sa famille commençait à s'inquiétait au plus haut point..._

_Elle était en cours de littérature, elle écrivait ce que son professeur dictait..._

**Professeur **: Mes chers élèves, j'ai un travail que je pense sera très intéressant pour vous ! J'aimerais que vous cherchiez des citations d'auteurs divers sur un thème précis, vous prendrez toutes celles que vous appréciez. Vous viendrez chercher à la fin de l'heure piocher votre thème. Ensuite je voudrais aussi que vous écriviez un poème toujours sur ce thème !

_Les élèves défilaient, piochait, puis partait... Il y avait un thème que Susan redoutait, l'Amour n'avait pas été pioché mais sa professeur avait bien précisé que ce serait un thème présent et qu'elle en attendait beaucoup. C'était au tour de Susan... Elle soupira, et fit passer sa main dans la boîte en détournant la tête... Personne ne pouvait voir ce qui aller se passer, mais un bout de papier scintilla et partit voler dans la main de Susan, celle-ci s'en rendit compte mais ne dit rien. Elle ouvrit doucement le papier et en lisant le thème ses remparts commencèrent à se fissurer... La professeur lut à voix haute :_

**Professeur **: L'Amour... Tu as de la chance Susan ! Jattend beaucoup de toi, j'espère et je pense que tu ne me décevra pas...

_Susan avançait vers la porte en lisant et relisant ce thème... Une fois rentré elle posa ses affaires, Lucy était là. Susan avait toujours le papier dans sa main et le relisait dans sa tête..._

**Susan **: Pourquoi Aslan ?...

_Elle se mit à verser quelques larmes tandis que ses remparts se brisaient complètement..._

_

* * *

Voilà, désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et il y a eu un petit problème pour les apostrophes et certains accents. ^.^_


	4. Chapter 4

__

Une fois rentré elle posa ses affaires, Lucy était là. Susan avait toujours le papier dans sa main et le relisait dans sa tête...

**Susan **: Pourquoi Aslan ?...

__

Elle se mit à verser quelques larmes tandis que ses remparts se brisaient complètement...

Lucy se leva précipitamment sinquiétant de ltat de sa soeur :

**Lucy **: Quest-ce qui se passe Susan ? Susan ?! Réponds-moi !

__

Lucy aida Susan à se diriger vers le lit... Immédiatement Susan se jeta sur loreiller pour cacher son visage, ses larmes, ses sentiments... Pourquoi fallait-il quelle soit tombé amoureuse de Caspian ?! Si elle nen était pas tombé amoureuse de lui, rien de tout cela ne se serait passer, elle pourrait vivre normalement, sans avoir à souffrir... Mais lAmour a ses raisons que la raison ignore... Après tout, tout ce qui se passe à Narnia est écrit, et ce qui doit se passer, se passe. Cest comme ça... Mais .. cest dure ... cest dure, tellement dure, pour Susan, elle ne peut pas tourner la page, elle ne veut pas... Elle ne veut pas oublier son coeur, oublié à Narnia, abandonné dans les mains du Roi... Elle ne pourrait jamais renoncer à ce Roi, le Roi qui vit dans son coeur, qui le fait battre différemment depuis cette rencontre dans cette belle forêt de Narnia, et malgré la guerre contre Miraz, ce mois passé aux côtés du beau Roi, elle ne loubliera pas, et le gardera gravé dans son coeur, comme les plus beaux moments de sa vie... Sa double vie...

Elle stait un peu calmé, Lucy lui frotter le dos comme pour la rassurer, la réconforter sans savoir pourquoi...

Susan ne pleurait plus.. elle se redressa, sappuyant contre le mur, Lucy sinstalla à ses côtés, lobservant pour quelle sexplique... Susan regardait le vide, en face delle... Seulement elle ne voyait rien de ce quelle regardait. Une seule image lui restait en tête, celle de Caspian...

Sans changer de position, bouger ou regarder autre part. Susan sexpliqua tout doucement à une Lucy toute ouïe, attentive au moindre détail... Elle comprit et souffrait pour sa soeur... Ce déchirement, car cen était un. Être partager entre son amour et son monde... Si elle le pouvait, Susan irait volontiers à Narnia, sans rechigner, sans se poser de questions. Le coeur de Susan qui était resté intacte pendant des années, stait coupé en deux et stait divisé, une partie lui servait de vivre mais faiblissait à vue doeil tandis que lautre elle lavait laissé à Caspian et était resté intacte, elle augmentait de volume, une jauge bien remplie dAmour... LAmour avec un grand A... le véritable Amour...

**Lucy **: Tu nes pas obligé de faire ce travail.

__

Susan sursauta et regarda sa soeur, Lucy sexpliqua :

**Lucy **: Je peux le faire pour toi, tu ne feras que souffrir, ça vaut mieux.

__

Susan détourna la tête, regardant à nouveau le point invisible quelle fixait quelque secondes auparavant :

**Susan **: Non...

__

Sa voix sentrecoupait, montrant la souffrance de Susan, son déchirement... La voix est parfois le meilleur moyen de connaître les sentiments dune personne...

**Susan **: Je.. je dois le faire... Ça maidera à tourner la page, sûrement...

**Lucy **: Susan, tu sais que tu ne pourras pas oublier. Si tu veux le faire, fais-le, mais sache que je suis là pour taider si tu as besoin...

**Susan **: Merci Lucy.

**Lucy **: De rien...

__

Susan se leva, elle alla dans la salle de bain et se lava le visage... Elle observa son visage dans le miroir... Lucy avait raison, elle noubliera jamais ses sentiments... Mais parfois, pour affronter sa douleur il faut souffrir. Et Susan sait par quoi elle commencera.

Elle ressortit et prit son manteau, elle se dirigea dun pas sûr vers le saule pleureur. Arrivé devant, elle sarrêta et lobserva. Il était grand et majestueux mais malgré sa beauté il était sombre... Sombre car il renfermait à ses racines un secret, le secret d Susan, le secret de son coeur... Elle sagenouilla en soupirant et vit que la terre avait encore la trace de son propre passage, elle commença, doucement, à frotter la terre avec ses ongle, la souleva et lenlevait. Elle commença à trouver le temps long, elle continuait de creuser mais ne trouvait pas la boîte bleu... Elle accéléra le rythme commença ,à chuchoter des non entrecoupaient de son souffle... Elle se rendit à lvidence, la boîte ny était plus. Elle ne pouvait se tromper de saule pleureur, il ny en avait quun... Elle remit la terre et tremblotante, de la neige saccrocha à elle. Elle recouvrit cette terre de la neige enlevé précédemment et se leva, elle sloigna en traînant les pas... Il ny avait quune possibilité, par je ne sais quelle tour de magie, Aslan avait reprit le bracelet. Voyant quelle nen voulait plus ou quelle ne voulait plus croire en la magie de Narnia il laura fait en sorte quelle nait plus aucun lien avec... Était-ce un bien ou un mal ? Aslan avait-il voulu la protéger ?... Rien nest si sûre...

Lorsquelle entra dans sa chambre elle vit Peter et Edmund, lair visiblement inquiets, surtout Peter... Lucy avait parler...

**Peter **: Est-ce que ça va Susan ?

__

Susan le regarda et baissa la tête avouant sa situation de vulnérabilité :

**Susan **: Non...

__

Peter sapprocha delle et la prit dans ses bras... Elle ne bougea pas, il la traîna jusquau lit où elle seffondra sans pleurer... Elle en avait déjà bien trop verser, elle nen pouvait plus... Ils entendirent quelque un frapper à la porte. Lucy alla ouvrir et ne vit personne, instinctivement elle observa autour delle mais il ny avait personne, elle baissa les yeux et vit une boîte de bois bleu nuit... Celle quelle avait donner à Susan... Elle sabaissa pour la ramasser et sachant ce quil y avait dedans louvrit pour vérifier, rien navait bouger. Sans que Susan le sache elle lavait vu faire le sacrifice par la fenêtre mais navait rien vu dautre après. Comment cette boîte que Susan cherchait quelque minutes plus tôt, avait disparu de son trou et est à présent dans ses propres mains ? Elle avait parlé du bracelet et du sacrifice à Peter et Edmund. Elle se retourna fixant toujours la boîte espérant y trouver des réponses. Elle referma la porte et savança vers ses frères et sa soeur qui ne lobservait pas. Ses pas ntaient pas lourds mais semblaient résonner dans la pièce assombrie par la nuit proche à présent...

**Edmund **: Ctait qui ?

**Lucy **: Il ny avait personne. Juste cette boîte.

__

Elle navait pas cesser dobserver la boîte en bois. Elle releva la tête et vit le visage de Susan mi-terrifié, mi-soulagé... Mais la peur régnait sur son visage... Lucy tendit la boîte et Susan la prit, fébrile... Ses mains, noircies par la terre tremblaient et tenait le petit loquet qui servait à ouvrir et fermer la boîte, elle le prit entre deux doigts et souleva doucement vers larrière... Son coeur manqua un battement... Cette fois, les larmes la piquèrent, elle éclata en sanglots en hurlant :

**Susan **: NOOOOOOOONN !!!

__

Pourquoi avait-elle hurler ? Était-ce du à la souffrance, la peur ou ses sentiments qui revenaient pour lui assénaient des coups de haches au coeur ? Ou tout cela mélanger...

Ces barrières étaient plus que jamais invisibles.. Elles ntaient plus là et Susan se sentait vulnérable, triste, affaiblie et sans aucune force de vie... Son coeur était gros de souffrance, son estomac noué, sa gorge serré et sa bouche aurait pu cracher le sang si elle ne stait pas retenue... Peter tentait de la consoler en la prenant dans ses bras mais elle lâcha la boîte, faisant glisser le bracelet au sol... Elle frappait de ses poings serrés les épaules de Peter mais elle était si affaiblie quil les sentaient à peine ...

**********

Dans une chambre sombre, une silhouette féminine avait les yeux fermés... Elle venait dentendre les cris de souffrance de la jeune femme pour qui elle connaissait les moindre secret... Y compris le plus lourd de tous... La lune éclairait faiblement la chambre et les cheveux étaient rejetés en arrière, empêchant de savoir quelle était leur couleur... Des petites perles aux reflets de la lune roulèrent le long des joues de cette jeune fille, elle ouvrit ses yeux, des yeux aux deux couleurs... Ils reflétaient la tristesse de cette jeune femme... Pourquoi est-ce si dure daider les personnes à affronter la réalité ?

**********

Peter se balançait davant en arrière pour la berçait et la faire dormir mais sans succès. Elle pleura pendant des heures, sans sarrêter... Vint enfin le sommeil, lourd, noir et un rêve tout aussi sombre, noir et surtout mystérieux...

**********

__

Susan était dans une forêt, celle de Narnia, les arbres étaient grands, et leurs feuilles oranges, rouges, marrons, tombés au gré du vent... Une douce brise agréable... Susan avait une robe comme celle quelle portait à Narnia, ctait celle quelle portait au couronnement de Caspian. Elle releva la tête et vit deux mains entrelacés, en grandeur réelles. Elles semblaient représenter celles du bracelet, mais étaient bien plus réalistes, une main dhomme et une de femme, plus pâle presque une peau de porcelaine... Elle leva la main pour les toucher mais entendit un craquement à sa droite, elle tourna la tête et vit les arbres commençaient à se déplacer pour former une allée, elle regarda en direction des mains entrelacés mais elles avaient disparues... Elle commença à suivre lallée, elle débucha dans une clairière où le soleil faisait miroiter la crinière dAslan, se tenant fièrement couché sur le ventre... En entendant Susan il tourna la tête vers elle. Normalement, cest à ce moment quelle aurait du se réveiller mais ce rêve était .. magique ... dans tout les sens du terme...

**Susan **: Aslan...

**Aslan **: Reine Susan...

__

Susan vit dans des reflets de tristesse dans les yeux du fauves, de la tristesse ou de la pitié ?...

**Susan **: .. Pourquoi .. Aslan ?...

**Aslan **: Les choses se déroulent telles quelles doivent se dérouler... Je voudrais tant vous aider Reine Susan...

**Susan **: Mais comment oublier ?

**Aslan **: Cest à vous de découvrir le moyen que vous connaissez pour retrouver la seconde partie de votre coeur et vous permettre de revivre...

**Susan **: Je ne comprends pas...

**Aslan **: Vous connaissez la réponse Reine Susan, la Douce...

__

La fin de la phrase avait été dite dans un souffle pendant que le lion disparaissait et que Susan revenait dans sa chambre du collège... Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, elle tourna la tête et vit Peter assit sur une chaise, dormant à moitié sur le lit de Susan, plus loin Edmund souffrant pour trouver une place confortable sur sa petite chaise et Lucy qui dormait paisiblement malgré son inquiétude pour sa soeur...


	5. Chapter 5

__

Quelques minutes plus tard, de longues minutes... Sans rien faire, juste observer le plafond gris de la petite chambre... Susan restât là, à ne rien faire, juste à réfléchir. Réfléchir à quoi déjà ? Elle avait déjà oublié... Elle tourna lentement la tête et vit Peter frissonner.. il commença à ouvrir les yeux, difficilement la lumière lui faisait mal, terriblement mal à cause du soleil... Soudain, il vit que Susan était réveillée et lobservait, immédiatement il se releva :

****

Peter : Ça va Susan ?

****

Susan : Je nen sais rien...

__

Edmund et Lucy se réveillèrent à cause du bruit provoqué par son frère... Edmund en équilibre très instable sur sa chaise tomba au sol et Lucy alla laider à se relever... Susan observait de loin et Peter lobservait elle.

****

Peter : Susan... Explique-nous, tu as lair dans les nuages...

****

Susan : Jai vu Aslan...

****

Lucy : Aslan ? Que ta-t-il dit ?

****

Susan : Que je connaissais la solution...

****

Edmund : Et cest quoi cette solution ?

****

Susan : Je nen sais rien...

****

Edmund : Sûr, ça aide de ne pas savoir !

__

Peter et le Lucy le foudroyèrent du regard et il se tût...

****

Lucy : A mon avis, ce quil a voulu te dire cest que tu connais la réponse mais ne veut pas lavouer. Alors dis-moi, quel est la solution, pour toi, pour ne plus souffrir ?

__

Susan ne dit mot mais se releva... Elle sassit pendant que ses frères et sa soeur lobservait :

****

Susan : Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

****

Peter : Susan, tu es mal... Tu te sens mal mais ne veux pas lavouer...

****

Lucy : Tu as toujours été trop protectrice avec nous, maintenant cest toi qui a besoin daide.

__

Susan se contentât de les observer et commença à poser des questions qui navait aucun rapport avec le reste :

****

Susan : Jai dormis longtemps ? On est quel jour ? Vous ntes pas censé être en cours ?!

****

Edmund : Ne détourne pas le sujet Susan !

****

Susan : Je détourne le sujet si je le veux ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! Je ne veux plus y penser alors je fais ce travail et je ny pense plus !

__

Personne ne répondit, seul le silence répondit aux paroles de Susan :

****

Susan : Alors ? Répondez à mes questions !

__

Peter répondit légèrement frustré :

****

Peter : Tu nas dormis que cinq heures, on est jeudi et non, nous ne sommes pas en cours parce quon a dit que tu étais malade. Mais puisque tu es si bien, si heureuse. Nous te laissons, nous retournons en cours ! En revoir ! Viens, Edmund.

__

Edmund regarda Lucy puis Susan et suivit son frère. Susan se laissa tomber sur le lit mais lutta contre les larmes... Son frère ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, ça lui faisait mal, terriblement mal mais elle le méritait... Elle lui avait fait de la peine et à présent il se recroquevillait dans la violence. Lucy sassit à côté delle et posa une main sur son épaule :

****

Lucy : Ten fais pas, ça va lui passé.

__

Un long silence sinstalla, pesant sur le coeur des soeurs...

****

Lucy : Comment va Aslan ?

__

Susan ne put sempêcher de sourire, Lucy aimait ce grand lion et il le lui rendait bien :

****

Susan : Bien...

****

Lucy : Susan... Tu sais très bien ce quil faut faire pour ne plus souffrir. Et je te suis.

__

Susan soupira... Elle savait quoi faire mais nosait lavouer, comme le disait sa soeur...

****

Susan : Tu as tellement grandie... Tu es une femme dans un corps denfant maintenant.

__

Lucy sourit malicieusement et déclara :

****

Lucy : Il est encore tôt, on devrait dormir.

****

Susan : Si tu veux...

__

Elles se sourirent et Lucy alla dans son lit et sendormit quelques secondes plus tard... Un rêve commença pour Lucy...

**********

Lucy se trouvait sur une terrasse, une quelle connaissait bien, ctait sa préféré durant son règne. Elle était habillée dune robe verte pâle comme celles quelle portait... Elle vit la plage où elle avait vu Aslan sloigné mais il ntait pas là. Elle sentit une main se posait sur la sienne et baissa la tête et la releva, elle vit Mr Tumnus lui sourire puis tout saccéléra, leurs règnes, à ses frères, sa soeur et elle-même. Comme un film que lon accélère, elle vit tout le monde passer devant elle, vivant normalement elle se surprit même à se voir elle-même, quelque un arriva et se mit à la place de Lucy, elle recula voyant toujours tout saccélérer... Elle entendait les voix mais elles étaient si rapides quelle ne distinguait plus les paroles exactes... Elle entendit des cris, de voix criant :

****

Voix : Les Reines et Rois sont partis ! Ils ne reviendront plus !

****

Voix 2 : Nous sommes perdus !

__

Des voix continuèrent et toutes les scènes continuaient de défiler, elle reculait encore, jusqu ce quelle se retrouva contre un mur, son coeur saccéléra, elle avait peur... Elle revoyait toute lhistoire de Narnia se dérouler devant ses yeux en accéléré... Elle vit des boulets de canons vinrent sabattre sur son palais, le détruisant petit à petit, elle vit les personnes mourir... Elle commença à se boucher les oreilles, ne voulant pas écouter plus longtemps ces cris mais elle les entendait quand même... Un boulet détruisit le mur contre lequel elle était, elle cria de peur et se recroquevilla sur elle-même... Sur le sol... Elle avait beau fermer les yeux, elle voyait les scènes accélérés ; elle avait beau se boucher les oreilles elle entendait les cris et les voix de façon incompréhensible... Soudain tout sarrêta... Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux, elle vit les ruines et personnes. Juste lherbe et les arbres se mêlant aux ruines, comme lorsquelle était revenue avec ses frères et sa soeur... Plus rien ne bougeait... Elle se releva doucement et observa autour delle... Elle soupira... Et à ce moment Aslan sortit de derrière des ruines... Elle cria son nom en se jetant sur son lion préféré :

****

Lucy : Aslan !

__

Le lion rigola face à sa jeune amie...

****

Lucy : Aslan...

__

Leurs visages devinrent sérieux et Lucy continua :

****

Lucy : Que sest-il passé ? Et Susan ? Pourquoi doit-elle souffrir ?

__

Le lion soupira :

****

Aslan : Ma jeune amie, ce qui vient de se passer cest lhistoire de Narnia depuis le début de votre règne. Et pour la Reine Susan. Elle connaît la solution, comme toi, comme tes frères. Les choses ne se déroulent pas toujours comme elles devraient être...

****

Lucy : Mais elle ne veut pas avouer la vérité ! Elle doit revenir ici Aslan ! Mais...

****

Aslan : Mais ... ?

****

Lucy : Peter et Susan ne peuvent plus revenir à Narnia...

__

Aslan se mit à rigoler, surprenant Lucy, face à cette nouvelle il ne devrait pas rire...

****

Aslan : Vous navez visiblement pas comprit !

****

Lucy : Comprendre quoi ?

****

Aslan : Dis au Grand Roi Peter et à la Reine Susan que les mots ont une vérité cachée.

****

Lucy : Je leurs dirais, mais je nai toujours pas compris...

****

Aslan : Tu comprendras le moment voulu...

****

Lucy : Les temps sont dures à Finchley. Vous me manquez Aslan, Narnia me manque...

****

Aslan : A moi aussi ma jeune amie, à moi aussi... Il est temps pour nous de se quitter.

****

Lucy : Quoi ? Déjà ?

****

Aslan : Ne tinquiète pas Reine Lucy, la Douce. Nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt... En revoir...

****

Lucy : Aslan ! Attendez !

__

Il souffla sur Lucy et elle se réveilla en un petit sursaut dans sa chambre. Elle soupira... QuAslan lui manquait... Que Narnia lui manquait... Elle ne peut pas dire quelle naime pas Finchley et sa région car elle est naît ici, ses parents sont ici et une partie de sa vie appartient à cette région dAngleterre... Mais elle voudrait être à Narnia, au soleil. Comme avant. Le pieds nus dans une rivière avec sa soeur, elles étaient heureuses avant. Ses frères aussi. Ils étaient tous heureux et ne voulaient pas partir. Mais maintenant .. maintenant, leur famille est brisée... Leurs liens fraternels ne sont pas brisés, au contraire ils sont plus forts... Mais Susan souffre tant que sa soeur, ses frères, sa famille souffre avec elle...

**********

Lucy promenait Susan était restée seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de se remettre les idées en place. De se rendre compte de ses sentiments et de lAmour quelle porte pour Caspian... Seulement... Cette solution, cette terrible solution. Lucy y pesait le pour et le contre... Abandonner ses parents, ses amis, sa famille pour un monde ? En vaut-il vraiment la peine ? Narnia en vaut largement la peine et tout ce quelle veut cest y retourner. Ressentir à nouveau ce soleil contre sa peau, voir d renouveau le ciel bleu, dégagé, splendide... Revoir les rivières dans lesquelles Susan et elle passaient tant de temps. Revoir le château les merveilleuses robes flottantes dans lesquelles elle se sent bien, et .. Aslan ainsi que toutes les créatures magiques et parlantes avec qui elle se sent si légère... Les faunes, les minotaures, les centaures et les animaux bavards... Ils leurs manque ainsi que Narnia, Narnia lui manque tant ! Mais pour ce monde magique, pourrait-elle abandonner ses parents ? Son père, s amère ? Elle avait déjà fait son deuil une fois mais elle était revenue et un jour sa mère lui dit des mots, des mots, des phrases blessants... En pensant à ces phrases elle était incapable dabandonner sa pauvre mère...

****

FLASH BACK

****

Helen : Ma chérie, ma Lucy... Il y a quelque temps jai eu lhorrible sensation de vous avoir loin de moi. Tous les quatre... Ctait durant votre séjour chez le Pr Kirke...

__

Lucy resta silencieuse consciente que sa mère les aimait plus que tout et quelle avait ressenti la distance entre leur monde et Narnia...

****

FIN FLASH BACK

__

Lucy stait promise de ne plus jamais partir loin de sa mère. Mais partir à Narnia nest-ce pas partir loin de sa mère ?

Elle réfléchit encore un instant avant de se diriger vers le dortoir...

**********

Edmund était sorti, laissant Peter ruminait seul dans son coin sa colère... Il voulait faire du sport, se changer les idées.. Ne plus penser à rien... Ici, malheureusement il ny avait pas de chevaux ni de belles forêts pour partir au grand galop saérer lesprit... Pas comme à Narnia... Ici la vie est froide et dure... Tandis qu Narnia, la vie est chaude et douce comme du miel... Mais zut ! Il était partit pour ne plus y penser et voilà quil y pense ! Il fronça les sourcils mécontent de lui-même... Il entra doucement en poussant la grande porte de la grande salle de sport... Mais il entendit un souffle, léger, doux... À peine perceptible... Il se dirigea lentement vers le centre et sarrêta près des estrades, il saccroupit observant la personne sentraînant plus loin... À une vingtaine de mètres de lui, dos à lui se trouvait Mary, ses cheveux blonds ambrés en une longue stress remonté en chignon. Elle portait une tenue quon ne trouvait pas à Finchley. Une longue robe bleu pâle découpé sur les côtés des jambes jusquen haut de la cuisse... Ces robes étaient celles quon pouvait trouver à Narnia, seulement seules les gymnastes Narniennes ou Telmarines les portaient. En voyant la position dans laquelle était la jeune fille il comprit quelle pouvait être facilement gymnaste... Elle faisait un grand écart parfaitement à plat sur le sol et son buste était littéralement couché sur lune de ses jambes avant... Elle remonta en soufflant puis prit la même position en arrière, les yeux fermés... Elle navait aucune difficultés à prendre ce genre de position... Quelques instants plus tard elle se releva toujours en soufflant ; elle se leva et fouilla dans un sac toujours, non pas original, mais quon ne trouve nulle part autre que Narnia. Un grand sac en cuir recousu à sangle. Elle prit à lintérieur différents rubans et Edmund, pensant quelle sentraînerait avec, allait repartir mais la vit reposer les rubans à côté et à la place prendre un objet dune forme assez plate et longues dune vingtaine de centimètres, il pouvait aussi voir une poignet, elle empoigna ce qui était à coup sûr une dague ; incrusté de pierres précieuses... Elle la fit traversait lair, contrôlant parfaitement larme extrêmement dangereuse. Après lavoir, elle aussi posait à côté des rubans, elle prit une planche ronde moyennement grande avec peint différent cercle allant du noir vers lextérieur, au jaune vers lintérieur qui était un rond complet. Ctait ce genre de cible quutilisait Susan pour le tir à larc mais en plus grand. Mary posa sa cible à une vingtaine de mètre delle toujours dos à Edmund. Elle reprit la dague et visa, elle lança la dague qui frappa en plein centre la cible ! Elle recommença une ou deux fois puis rangea le tout dans son sac et ressortit son uniforme dcole. Elle passa ses bras dans sa nuque et commença à détacher la longue robe... Edmund prit peur et rougissant il senfuit faisant tomber au passage un tas de ballon, il eut le temps de partir par la porte avant de voir la dague se planter à lendroit où il était quelques secondes plus tôt... Il senfuit aussi vite quil le pouvait et monta dans larbre le plus proche. Quelques instants plus tard, Mary sortit, dague en amin. Elle observa à droite à gauche mais ne regarda pas dans la direction dEdmund ou de larbre...

Elle rentra à nouveau et pendant ce temps Edmund se posait des questions... Qui était-elle ? Cette tenue Narnienne, cette dague, cette maîtrise, ce sac... Cette beauté... Il se claqua mentalement ! Il stait enfui face à une fille de son page qui a sûrement moins dexpérience que lui ! Il était toujours rouge comme une tomate se persuadant que les battements de son coeur était du à leffort de courir, seulement.. il était très fort en athlétisme et en endurance, trop fort pour sessouffler sur vingt mètres... Il soupira et partit avant que Mary ne ressorte...


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain les Pevensie allèrent en cours comme si il ne s'était rien passé, Peter s'était calmé. Le lendemain de ce lendemain, Susan alla à la bibliothèque, elle alla dans un rayon que lui avait indiqué la bibliothécaire et commença à chercher quelques livres qu'elle désirait. Elle voulait faire sa recherche au plus vite pour ne plus y penser et partir l'esprit "tranquille"... Elle prit au bout de quelques minutes plusieurs livres dont un qui l'intéressait tout particulièrement, il s'appelait "Proverbes et Citations par Thème" ; elle espérait trouver toutes ses citations et s'en

inspirer pour le poème... Enfin, qu'était 'espérer' pour elle, à présent ? Plus rien ... Elle n'espère plus, elle désespère... Susan trouva une petite table éloigner de toutes les autres, au moins, si elle craquait elle pourrait être "tranquille". Elle alla au sommaire et chercha le thème de l'"Amour", elle alla à la page et ferma les yeux en soupirant tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle rouvrit les yeux et commença à lire. Plusieurs citations frappa son esprit :

"Il y a l'amour [...] Et puis il y a la vie, son ennemie."

Jean Anouilh

"Les gens qui aiment ne doutent de rien, ou doutent de tout."

Honoré de Balzac

"L'enfer [...] c'est de ne plus aimer."

Georges Bernanos

"Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction.

Antoine de Saint- Exupéry

"Ce qu'il y a d'ennuyeux dans l'amour, c'est que c'est un crime où l'on ne peut pas se passer d'un complice."

Charles Baudelaire

"L'harmonie la plus douce est le son de la voix de celui que l'on aime."

Jean de la Bruyère

"Il n'est pas d'amour qui résiste à l'absence."

Anatole France

Elle avait le coeur gros d'Amour, peut-être qu'Aslan le faisait exprès ? Peut-être était-ce juste une épreuve ? Mais quand cessera-t-elle ?! Si c'en est une, de toute façon, Aslan a raison... Elle a tout apprit à Narnia, même à aimer... Elle ne sert plus à rien là-bas...

Elle copia toutes ces citations et commença à réfléchir à la poésie. Pour elle, Amour veut dire Souffrance, sa poésie devrait donc dire ça. Mais que dire, il y a tant de chose à dire !

Voix : Tu as l'air tellement malheureuse...

Susan tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix et vit Mary, elle avait une tresse sur son épaule gauche et tenait de la main droite son sac de cours et dans la gauche un livre qu'elle rapportait manifestement...

Susan : Mary ! Que fais-tu là ?

Mary : Je rapporte mon livre. Et toi ? Tu travailles ?

Susan : Oui.. je.. je dois chercher des citations...

Mary : Sur quel thème ?

Susan : Eh bien.. sur.. sur l'Amour...

Mary fit un mince sourire :

Mary : C'est un beau thème, tu dois apprécié ce travail ?

Susan : Non, pas vraiment...

Maru : Pourquoi ?

Mary s'était assise en face de Susan :

Susan : Ce.. c'est bien trop long à expliquer...

Mary : J'ai tout mon temps.

Susan : Je ne peux pas, désolé.

Mary : Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Susan sursauta tant la façon dont avait parlé la jeune fille l'avait frappé de vérité :

Susan : ...

Mary : En partant de chez toi, tu as quitté quelqu'un d'important ?

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Susan. Elle eut l'impression que Mary et elle étaient dans un autre monde et que seule la vérité régnait là-bas... Mary continua, devinant petit à petit les sentiments de Susan... Devinant ou sachant ?...

Mary : Pour moi c'est la même chose.

Susan se détendit et demanda :

Susan : Tu aimes quelqu'un et tu l'as laissé ? Abandonné ?

Mary : Ce n'est pas quelqu'un ! Et je n'aime personne, c'est l'endroit d'où je viens qui me manque. Je n'aime pas cette endroit, ici il fait trop froid, c'est la guerre et je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas avoir de faunes ou de ..

Elle s'arrêta subitement comprenant l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire :

Susan : Attends, tu as bien dis faune ?

Mary : Et flore ! Je veux la faune et la flore me manque, beaucoup...

Susan l'observa longuement, plongea ses yeux turquoises dans ceux gris et bleus de l'adolescente en face d'elle... Susan ne savait plus quoi penser, le comportement de Mary était si étrange parfois comme si elle venait d'un autre monde... Comme si elle venait de Narnia...

Susan : .. D'où viens-tu ?...

Mary : Je suis désolé, je dois aller travailler, j'ai beaucoup de travail pour demain. En revoir Susan...

Elle partit en quatrième vitesse tandis que Susan soupirait, persuadée de se faire des idées et de devenir folle...

**********

Mary courait à toute vitesse, une fois de plus elle avait manqué de se faire prendre. Elle commença à ralentir, marchant tout de même rapidement et murmura comme pour elle-même :

Mary : Je dois être plus prudente avec les Rois et Reines d'Antan...

Soudain quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et la jeta brusquement contre le mur lui posant une main sur la bouche, et l'empêcher de s'enfuir... Soudain elle reconnue les deux yeux sombres qui l'observait en fronçant les sourcils, c'était Edmund :

Edmund : Je vais te lâcher, mais avant tu réponds à mes questions. Ok ? Et pas de coups foireux je sais que tu sais manier les armes mais moi aussi alors pas un cri d'alerte.

Il observa la jeune fille dans les yeux et elle fit un hochement de tête. Il n'enleva pas pour autant sa main :

Edmund : Est-ce que tu viens d'un autre monde s'appelant Narnia ? Pourquoi es-tu là et que veux-tu ?

Mary l'observa longuement et ne dis rien, il enleva sa main et immédiatement elle hurla si fort qu'Edmund fut obligé de la lâcher, il tenta de la rattraper mais elle tomba sur le sol et il trébucha sur elle, à ce moment quelques filles sortirent de leurs chambres, désirant savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir de LEUR bâtiment... Elle se mirent à chuchoter en voyant un garçon SUR une fille, la fille en question hurlant de terreur... La surveillante arriva, chignon haut et lunette redressé rappelant Mme McCready, seulement elle s'appelait Mlle Thomson, elle s'immobilisa et sembla sursauter ; elle attrapa par le col Edmund et aida Mary à se relever tandis que Lucy arrivait et observait la scène devant toutes les autres filles de l'étage :

Mlle Thompson : Que s'est-il passé ?! Espèce de petit garnement, et ne me dis pas que tu attendais une de tes soeur, car ce n'est pas ta soeur ! Que faisais-tu ou tentais-tu de faire à cette pauvre demoiselle ?!

Mary commença à parler en sanglotant :

Mary : Il m'a attrapé et à m'a embrassé de force, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir ..

Elle plaqua une main sur sa joue en pleurant de plus belle...

Edmund : Quoi ?! Mais elle raconte n'importe quoi !!

Mlle Thompson : Et en plus ça ment et répond, ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils ne savent plus quoi faire. Toi le petit garnement je t'emmène chez la principale. Quand à toi ma petite Mary, vas te reposer, je passerais te chercher tout à l'heure et nous irons chez l'infirmerie. Heu.. toi.

Elle désigna une élève devant les autres :

Mlle Thompson : Raccompagne-là dans sa chambre.

Elève : Bien Mlle.

L'élève en question prit le bras de Mary et commença à la rammener doucement vers sa chambre en lui frottant le dos pour la rassurer.

Pendant ce temps Mlle Thompson tenait toujours Edmund par le col et le tirait, Edmund croisa Lucy qui lui lança un regard noir. Quelque temps plus tard, elle prit la direction de la sortie et alla vers le bâtiment des garçons pour parler à Peter.

**********

Edmund s'en sortit avec trois heures de colle et un rapport, le soir il se fit remonter les bretelles par Peter et Susan. Une fois Edmund tranquille des assauts de sa soeur et de son frère et Susan partie elle aussi, Lucy qui avait assisté à tout s'approcha de Peter toujours en colère contre son petit frère :

Lucy : A force de t'énerver comme ça tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs.

Peter : Très drôle Lucy. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'à fait Ed ! Maman va avoir une attaque lorsqu'elle l'apprendra par courrier !

Lucy : Il n'a rien fait. Il n'en est pas capable. Je suis certaine que Mary a mentie.

Peter : Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

Lucy : Je ne sais pas. Pour cacher quelque chose ?

Peter : J'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose dans notre dos.. à tous les quatre...

Lucy : Moi aussi !

Peter : Dis, ce serait pas ton lion préfér qui serait derrière tout ça ?

Lucy soupira puis continua :

Lucy : Je n'en ai aucune idée. Bonne chance pour la suite de ton enquête Peter Holmes. Je vais me coucher, je tombe de sommeil.

Peter : Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire des blagues idiotes aujourd'hui ?

Lucy fit un grand sourire et tourna les talons... Peter soupira une dernière fois et se coucha...

**********

Quelques jours plus tard, une tension était né entre les Pevensie et les autres élèves, eux se méfiants de tous et tous se méfiant d'eux...

Mary était partie du collège pour raisons "personnelles" et un temps "indéterminé"... Quoi qu'il en soit, personne autre qu'Edmund ne savait la vraie raison puisque qu'il ne voulait pas donner ses inquiétudes et ses doutes sur Mary et Susan, de son côté, gardant elle aussi le silence. Personne n'aborder le sujet. En parlant de Susan, elle était sur son bureau comme tout les jours depuis un moment... Tête sur les bras, croisés. Etendue sur le bureau. Une poésie... Impossible de la faire pour elle et elle devait le rendre demain ! Dès qu'une idée lui venait, elle s'échappait lorsqu'elle voyait la feuille blanche. Il lui restait une dernière solution, celle qu'elle n'avait pas essayer... Elle savait qu'elle souffrirait mais entre le désir de brûler de plaisir et la peur de brûler de souffrance, la balance était égale... Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à une chose, ou plutôt une personne à laquelle elle n'avait plus penser tel qu'il se doit depuis des mois... Elle pensa à ses cheveux bruns ébenes lumineux, ses yeux sombres et profonds, son teint légèrement basané... Elle se mit à sourire... Elle pensa à son sourire et ensuite au timbre de sa voix à l'accent légèrement espagnol, elle se mit à vibrer de plaisir... Elle se souvint de sa première rencontre avec son Prince charmant, c'était dans la forêt, et Peter allait le tuer quand elle lui a crié d'arrêter ! Alors il s'est tourné vers elle, ce prince espagnol, et lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, elle s'était sentie électrifié... Ce qui l'avait surtout marqué c'était ses yeux, noir, lumineux et sombres à la fois tout en étant transparents reflétant le désir d'aimer... Ses yeux, c'était ses yeux qu'elle avait aimé pour la première fois, et elle les aimera pour la vie, jusqu'à la mort car rien ne lui fera oublié ce doux regard si beau, pur et profond...

Soudain, elle prit le crayon, le papier et commença à écrire :

Vous avez un regard singulier et charmant ;

Comme la lune au fond du lac qui la reflète,

Votre prunelle, où brille une humide paillette,

Au coin de vos doux yeux roule languissamment ;

Ils semblent avoir pris ses feux au diamant ;

Ils sont de plus belle eau qu'une perle parfaite,

Et vos grands cils émus, de leur aile inquiète,

Ne voilent qu'à demi leur vif rayonnement.

Mille petits amours, à leur miroir de flamme,

Se viennent regarder et s'y trouvent plus beaux,

Et les désirs y vont rallumer leurs flambeaux.

Ils sont si transparents, qu'ils laissent voir votre âme,

Comme une fleur céleste au calice idéal

Que l'on apercevrait à travers un cristal.

*

**********

Les élèves passaient les uns après les autres, Susan n'avait pas lu une seule fois sa poésie, elle l'avait écrite et s'était endormie sur son bureau, elle n'osait pas la regarder de peur de pleurer... De souffrir... Un poid énorme faisait tomber son coeur en morceaux et elle avait la sensation que quelque chose allait se tramer contre elle, contre son coeur, à moins ce quelque chose ne soit déjà tramé depuis longtemps et que seulement maintenant qu'elle s'en rende compte, seulement maintenant qu'elle a ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments et qu'elle les affronte...

Ca allait être à son tour...

Professeur : Susan, c'est à toi.

Susan se leva, prit ses papiers et se mit devant le tableau, sur l'estrade, un noeud au ventre...

Susan commença par dire chacune des citations qu'elle avait sélectionné, sa professeur prenant des notes...

Professeur : Maintenant, lis-nous ton poème.

Susan commença, se cachant le visage derrière sa feuille, elle ne rendit pas compte de se qui se dérouler pour elle, mais sa professeur et ses camarades le voyaient bien. Ses larmes avaient couler toutes seules, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. En disant "cristal" elle s'en rendit enfin compte mais ne bougeait plus, il se passait ce qu'elle redoutait...

Professeur : Susan, je pense que tu devrais sortir quelques minutes...

Susan déposa rapidement les feuilles sur le bureau et partit en courant dans les couloirs en claquant la porte...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir ainsi ?!!

Elle entra en trombe dans sa chambre et se jeta, face contre l'oreiller sanglotant sans vraiment sangloter... Elle était heureuse et malheureuse... Elle était si heureuse d'avoir repenser vraiment à son Caspian, mais si malheureuse d'en souffrir à présent... Elle s'endormit ne rêvant de rien...


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, Susan alla en cours normalement, de nombreuses lves parlaient delle dans son dos mais elle sen contrefichait ; toutes ces adolescentes navaient rien dautre faire que parler des dernires vnements qui remuait leur classe, et les larmes de Susan ntaient pas passes inaperues Une semaine passa sans quaucun incident ne secoue la famille Pevensie. Un jeudi, pendant un cours de grammaire, une personne frappa la porte, la professeur releva la tte en attendant que la personne en question entre. Une surveillante entre, la plus gentille de toutes. Elle tait petite, brunette et avait des lunettes qui lui tombait toujours sur le bout du nez Elle commena parler :

Surveillante : Excusez-moi de vous dranger. La principale demande Mlle Pevensie.

Susan fut surprise mais se leva tout de mme.

Surveillante : Prenez vos affaires.

Susan observa un instant la surveillante, elle navait ni lhabitude de recevoir des ordres ni den recevoir des comme a. Elle fit tout de mme ce que la surveillante dit. Elle se leva et commena sloigner, dj la bande de pipelettes commenait tendre les rumeurs, de fausses rumeurs, comme toujours

Elle sortit et la surveillante referma la porte, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Susan de voir Peter avec ses affaires lui aussi Ils commencrent suivre la surveillante au pas. Susan sapprocha de Peter et lui chuchota :

Susan : Quest-ce que tas encore fais ?!

Peter : Mais rien !

Peter avait tendance ces derniers temps se battre, enfin depuis le premier de Narnia. Cela surprit tout de mme Susan quil nen soit pas la raison La surveillante du les entendre car elle murmura comme pour elle-mme :

Surveillante : Pauvres enfants

Peter et Susan sobservrent de plus en plus indcis. Ils arrivrent finalement devant le bureau de la principale. La surveillante de rester l o ils se trouvaient et entra dans le bureau, quelques minutes plus tard elle en ressortit et fit entre le frre et la sur qui sobservrent une dernire fois avant dentrer dans le bureau de la principale. Ctait une femme grande, lance, elle tait svre lorsquil le fallait mais tait trs douce lorsque des lves avaient des problmes, et pendant cette priode de guerre nombreux taient les enfants rconforter Elle tait blonde et ses cheveux taient attachs en chignon. Ses yeux taient dun vert meraude et elle avait des lunettes rectangulaires, qui, elles, tenaient parfaitement bien. Ses yeux taient ferms et son visage grave

Peter : Mlle la principale.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et leurs fit signe de sasseoir

Principale : Ce que jai vous dire est grave et dure Vous tes les deux plus gs Pevensie. Soyez forts pour votre jeune frre et votre jeune sur

Le frre et la sur sobservrent

Principale : Vous tes au courant, que dans la rgion autour de Finchley, il y a nombre de bombardements Votre mre ne nous donne plus aucune nouvelle depuis plusieurs semaines

Devant les mines effars de Peter et Susan :

Principale : Mais ne vous inquitez pas ! Ce nest peut-tre rien, cela arrive pratiquement tous les lves de ce collge !

Peter : Et la moiti dentre eux sont orphelins

Un silence lourd commena peser Cest Susan qui le brisa :

Susan : Et notre pre ? Avez-vous de ses nouvelles ? Il devait en donner

Principale : Je nen sais pas plus que pour votre mre

Susan : Ets-ce quils sont .. ?

Principale : Nous ne savons pas. Dans tous les cas, elle mavait envoy une lettre en dbut danne pour ce genre de .. de situation Je ne l ai pas lue, en tout cas pas temps que vous ne me le permettez pas. Cette lettre vous appartient, elle vous dit tout ce que vous devrez faire. Votre mre connaissait les risques mais elle prfrait vous savoir en sret

Peter et Susan se regardrent la principale leur tendit la lettre encore sous enveloppe. Peter la prit. Il hsita un instant et observa Susan, il vit dans son regard, de la peur, de la tristesse et du dsir Peur de savoir la triste et lourde vrit, la tristesse de limaginer, et le dsir de savoir ce quil sest rellement pass et de connatre les, peut-tre, dernires penses de leur mre Il sourit, un sourire triste, elle se contenta de baisser les yeux sur la lettre Il passa le doigt dans lespace qui permettait douvrir lencoche des lettres. Il tira lgrement et dchira proprement lencoche de lenveloppe et prit le papier pli lgrement. Le papier tait fin, ctait le papier quutilisait leur mre. Une petite odeur leurs rappelrent des souvenirs, lodeur dpices lgres qui flottait toujours dans la cuisine de la maison. Il dplia le papier et Susan sapprocha pour lire en mme temps :

Mon cher Peter, Ma chre Susan, Mon petit Ed et ma petite Lucy,

Si vous lisez cette lettre, cest srement que vous connaissez la vrit. Quil sest pass quelque chose et je ne vous reverrai peut-tre plus jamais Je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aime et que je donnerai tout, mme ma vie, pour vous. Mon cher Peter, tu es si beau, si courageux. Tu es magnifique, mon Peter le Magnifique Ma chre Susan, tu es si douce, la plus douce de tous Ma Douce Susan

Tous deux taient sans voix Peter nen revenait pas et Susan avait plaqu une main sur sa bouche Ils continurent tout de mme la lecture de la lettre :

Mon petit Ed, Edmund Tu es revenu si mur de chez le Pr Kirke, si juste. Mon petit Edmund le Juste Lucy, ma Lucy Tu es si courageuse et tellement adulte pour ton ge, tu es ma Lucy Vaillante !

Je voudrais que vous preniez le premier train qui ira chez le Pr ; prvenez-le en avance. Il saura pourquoi vous venez. Ne vous en faites pas pour votre pre et moi, nous vous aimons, de tous nos tres Vous tes nos rois et nos reines Vivez vos vies et soyez heureux, je vous aime, votre pre, vous aime, nous vous aimons

Votre maman.

Peter et Susan restrent un moment sans rien dire Autant par lmotion que par indcision Tant dmotion de savoir tout ceci sur leur mre, et leur pre Mais aussi, tant dindcision par ces rfrences Narnia ; nos rois et reines, Peter le Magnifique, Susan la Douce, Edmund le Juste et Lucy la Vaillante

Cest si.. trange, magique

Peter : Je pense, madame. Quil nous faudra un peu de temps mais nous suivrons ce que nous demande notre mre. Nous partons pour notre oncle.

Principale : Bien, je ne peux rien contre. Je voie pour que vous partiez le plus tt possible

Ils sortirent quelques temps plus tard, le cur gros. Peter avait la lettre dans sa poche. Ils eurent la permission de ne pas aller en cours Cependant, Susan resta avec Peter. Durant presque une demi-heure ils restrent ne rien dire :

Peter : Tu ne pleures pas ?

Susan : Je voudrais bien, mais je ne peux pas Jai dj trop pleur. Et la principale la dit, il se peut quils ne soient pas ..

Elle dglutit ne voulant pas y croire

Susan : Et toi ?

Peter : Non. a va

Susan : Tu as beau tre Peter le Magnifique, le Noble. Tu ne restes pas moins un homme qui a un ego surdimensionn

Peter rit nerveusement cette blague idiote mais qui ntait pas une blague, car elle avait raison.

Peter : Tu as remarqu ?

Susan : Quoi ?

Peter : Ces phrases. Rfrenant Narnia.

Susan : Cest trange. Mais cest magique

Un silence arriva nouveau

Susan : Quallons-nous faire ?

Peter : Faire ce qu dit maman. Etre heureux. A Narnia

Susan ne dit mot Elle ferma les yeux et laissa quelques larmes couler


	8. Chapter 8

Susan : Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Peter : Faire ce qu'à dit maman. Être heureux. A Narnia…

Susan ne dit mot… Elle ferma les yeux et laissa quelques larmes couler…

Susan : Il en est hors de question !

Peter : Pardon ?!

Susan : Je ne veux pas y retourner !

Elle avait appuyé sur les mots, rendant Peter plus perplexe face à la situation.

Peter : Voyons, Susan, tu n'y penses pas.

Susan : Si, oh que oui j'y pense, je ne veux pas remettre les pieds à Narnia...

Elle se leva et partit ne laissant pas d'autres options à Peter. Avant de sortir de la chambre elle dit sans se retourner :

Susan : N'en parle pas ni à Ed ni à Lucy, il faut leur laisser du temps...

Elle sortit cette fois définitivement, elle ne croisa personne mais en rentrant elle vit Lucy, elle lisait un livre sur son lit et lorsque Susan entra elle se releva :

Lucy : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Susan ?

Susan : Rien de très grave, ne t'en fais pas.

Lucy : Comment ça ? Tu as pleuré, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Susan poussa un soupir et s'assit sur son lit en face de Lucy, incrédule :

Susan : Peter et moi avons été convoquer par la directrice. Il y a eu un problème au niveau de.. du paiement du trimestre.

Lucy : Et .. ? …

Susan : On doit partir temporairement.

Lucy : Alors on va aller chez maman ?! Géniale !

Susan : Non !

Susan avait répondu vite, trop vite, cela intrigua Lucy mais elle ne dit rien :

Susan : On va chez le Professeur Kirke. Il est au courant de notre arrivée. On part dimanche.

Lucy fit un grand sourire à sa grande sœur :

Lucy : Ça ne te rappelles pas de bons souvenirs ?...

Susan : Eh bien justement c'est à cause de ça que Peter et moi on s'est disputés !

Lucy : Que s'est-il passé ?

Susan : Je n'ai aucunement envie d'en parler.

Lucy : D'accord, eh bien je vais voir Peter.

Susan : Non !

Susan ne voulait pas que Lucy aille le voir, il avait sûrement raconter une autre version à Edmund. Mais que dire à Lucy ?

Susan : On va y aller, toutes les deux. Je dois lui parler. Et à Edmund aussi.

Lucy ne comprenait plus rien cependant elle acquiesça, sa sœur était un peu perturbé ces derniers temps :

Lucy : Si tu veux, d'accord. Aucun problème.

Elles prirent leurs manteaux et allèrent vers le bâtiment des garçons, il s'était mit à neiger depuis que Susan était sortie de chez eux. Aussi elles étaient pleines de neige en rentrant dans la chambre de leurs frères, cela ne leurs fit pas de mal de se réchauffer un peu. Peter fit un grand sourire en voyant Susan, cela voulait tout dire pour elle, il n'avait encore rien dit à Edmund. C'était tant mieux mais elle devrait raconter de nouveau son histoire bidon.

Susan : Ah ! Edmund ! Justement on doit te parler Peter et moi.

Edmund : Je sais, il m'a dit. Mais il a pas encore pu placer un mot.

Avant même que Susan put ouvrir la bouche Lucy s'écria toute joyeuse :

Lucy : On va chez le Pr Kirke !!

Edmund : Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ?

Susan : Lucy !

Peter : Une question à la fois s'il te plaît Edmund.

Edmund : Pourquoi ?

Susan : Il y a eut un problème pour le paiement du trimestre, on va suivre des cours à distance, c'est juste temporaire.

Edmund : Pourquoi on va pas chez maman ?

Susan : Elle ne veut pas. Elle trouve que c'est trop dangereux.

Lucy : Dangereux ? À cause de quoi ?

Susan : Des bombardements, elle ne veut pas qu'on prenne le moindre risque.

Lucy et Edmund firent la moue, ils devaient se douter de quelque chose quand Lucy s'écria de nouveau toute joyeuse :

Lucy : Alors ? Que s'est-il passé pendant votre dispute Peter et toi ?

Peter allait répondre mais Susan le coupa :

Susan : Peter, pas un mot. Je ne veux pas que tu lui donnes de mauvaises idées !

Peter soupira en haussant les épaules et Lucy fit de nouveau la moue. Quand se mit, de nouveau, à sautiller joyeusement :

Lucy : On pourra aller à Narnia ! Hein ? On pourra y aller ? On ira ?!

Susan sursauta quand Peter se mit à rigoler :

Peter : Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour avoir des mauvaises idées !

Soudain, son rire se perdit. Il se rappelait pourquoi Susan et lui devaient mentir. Il croisa le regard de Susan et il se contenta de soupirer.

Susan : Viens Lucy. Si on ne part pas maintenant on risque d'être bloqué par la neige.

Lucy : Attend ! Viens Edmund !

Elle lui attrapa la manche et commença à le tirer, il fit son grognon en grognant :

Edmund : Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?!

Elle l'entraîna dans le couloir et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, il lui répondit à voix haute :

Edmund : Peu importe de toute façon.

Elle lui murmura de nouveau quelque chose, elle croisa le regard de Peter et Susan puis regarda de nouveau Edmund :

Edmund : Aucun problème.

Elle sembla soulagé et dit à voix haute :

Lucy : Allez, viens Susan ! On risque d'être bloqué comme tu l'as dit !

Peter et Susan se regardèrent puis il haussa les épaules.

Susan : Bon, allez, en revoir les garçons !

Elles mirent leurs manteaux et se dirigèrent à travers la neige, non sans difficulté, qui tombait de plus en plus et de plus en plus fort...

A un moment, Lucy trébucha et Susan l'aida. Lorsqu'il neigeait comme ça, il y avait souvent des trous sous la neige et on pouvait facilement trébucher. On ne pouvait plus rien voir à plus de trois mètres et on ne voyait pas non plus la route. Donc une chance qu'elle n'avaient qu'à traverser la cour pour se retrouver dans leur bâtiment.

En rentrant, elles se sentirent vraiment las et allèrent directement se coucher. Elles ne rêvèrent de rien ou presque...

Susan ne savait pas trop si c'était, un rêve, un cauchemar ou ses propres pensées qui lui jouaient des tours...

C'était noir, soudain un flash de lumière lui montra quelque chose qui était assez lumineux, blanc. De nouveau le noir puis un nouveau flash mais l'image fut plus net, c'était un paysage enneigé... Du noir et elle put reconnaître un paysage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, c'était Narnia. Du noir, de nouveau un flash : c'était Narnia enneigé, du haut du château de Caspian ! Elle pouvait voir la forêt toute blanche et lumineuse sous le soleil rayonnant ; elle pouvait voir devant la forêt la rivière qui s'écoulait difficilement, à moitié gelé par le froid. Elle vit en bas de la neige à la place de l'herbe et des enfants, des narniens et des telmarins, toutes sortes de narniens, des enfants centaures, des enfants faunes... Tous jouaient dans la neige. Susan entendit un rugissement qui lui brisa les tympans et lui rappela cette image de noir, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Le rugissement du lion, surement d'Aslan sonnant encore dans ses tympans...

**********

Deux jours plus tard, le dimanche matin. Les enfants Pevensie quittèrent l'école, ils étaient dans une voiture qui les emmèneraient à la gare. Edmund et Lucy ne connaissaient toujours pas la véritable histoire, la vérité... La tempête de neige faisait toujours rage, ce qui fait que la voiture allait vraiment lentement ; cependant les trains étaient en retard donc ils attendirent une heure à la gare avant de monter dans le train. Cette fois il n'y avait personne à qui dire au revoir... Ils poussèrent l'un après l'autre un soupir et allèrent s'installèrent dans leur petit wagon, Peter et Edmund mettaient les valises en haut et quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient partis pour une journée et demi de voyage. En espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de retard ou de problème à cause de la neige.

Le soir, Lucy et Edmund dormaient, Peter se leva et sortit dans le couloir, suivit par Susan :

Susan : Il y a une chose dont on a encore jamais discuter.

Peter : Et quoi ?

Susan : Le directrice a dit que.. il y avait des chances que maman et papa ne soient pas …

Peter : …

Susan : Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Ou …

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que dans le wagon dans lequel ils devraient être, un certain garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres entendaient tout...

Peter : … Je pense qu'elle a dit ça pour ne pas qu'on perdre espoir... Désolé Susan...

Susan se jeta dans les bras de son frère et pleura silencieusement...

Dans le wagon, le garçon comprit. Il comprit pourquoi ils leur avait cacher la vérité à lui et sa petite sœur. Il ne leur en voulait pas... Il ferma très fort les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, il se mordit la joue et finit par s'endormir de lassitude et de fatigue...

**********

Le lendemain vers une heure et demi de l'après-midi ils sortirent du train. Les quatre enfants Pevensie attendaient, Mme McCready viendrait les chercher. Comme c'était convenu, comme la dernière fois. Sauf que là, il neigeait. Moins que dans la région de Finchley mais il neigeait tout de même ! Au bout de quelques temps, le chariot de Mme McCready arriva, elle les regarda d'en haut quand ils la saluèrent. Elle se contenta de dire :

Mme McCready : Montez vite, je ne veux pas d'enfants à pneumonie ! J'ai déjà assez de travail comme ça !

Les frères et les sœurs se regardèrent, ils sourirent, sauf Edmund. Il avait l'air perdu, il était soucieux d'une conversation qu'il avait entendu la veille au soir dans le train... Tout s'embrouiller dans sa tête... Ils montèrent à l'arrière et partir à travers la neige...

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, les enfants Pevensie montèrent dans leurs deux chambres, c'étaient les mêmes que la dernière fois ! Ils étaient heureux ici, ils se sentaient libres... Surtout Lucy !

Lucy : Allez ! Venez ! Suivez-moi !

Elle avait attrapé les manches d'Edmund et Susan et Peter devait suivre... Elle alla presque en courant dans la chambre d'amis. Dès qu'ils furent rentrer ils s'alignèrent après que Peter ait fermé la porte derrière lui. Lucy alla en sautillant vers l'armoire et Susan la supplia du regard :

Susan : Sil te plaît Lucy...

Lucy : Tu me remercieras plus tard ! Allez ! Venez !

Elle avait ouvert grand la porte, ils entrèrent tous, même si pour Susan ce fut de force.

Peter referma derrière lui et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir... Lucy alla en rigolant vers le fond de l'armoire mais tout ce qu'entendirent Peter, Susan et Edmund ce fut un gros « Boum ! »...

Lucy : Ouille, ouille, ouille... Je me suis cogné contre le fond de l'armoire...

Susan : Lucy, je te l'avais dit...

Ils ressortirent en pleine lumière et Susan répéta :

Susan : Je 'lavais bien dit, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer...

Lucy : Arrête ! Arrête Susan ! Ne dis pas ça, si tu voulais un peu y croire, on pourrait y retourner !!

Susan : Non ! Toi arrête ! Tu ne comprends pas que ça ne servirait à rien ?! Peter et moi ne pouvons pas y retourner !! Et puis, de toute façon, il est sûrement mort, je ne veux pas risquer de souffrir d'avantage... Je suis désolé Lucy mais je n'en ai plus le courage, je n'ai plus le courage d'espérer et d'y croire...

Sur ces mots, Susan sortit de la pièce... Et Lucy se mit à pleurer malgré elle...


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy ne parla pas sa soeur de toute la soir e, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'emp cher de la comprendre. C' tait dure pour elle, encore plus dure que pour Peter, Edmund ou elle-m me... Ils l'avait entour mais elle avait sombr dans un silence et une douleur qu'elle ne voulait plus affronter, qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir. Susan avait toujours t la plus douce des quatre enfants Pevensie, seulement, maintenant elle l' tait encore plus. Mais tait-ce encore de la douceur fraternel ? N' tait-ce pas plut t une douceur de douleur ? Lucy pensait pas mal de choses en m me temps ; la souffrance de sa soeur tait du l'Amour, elle ne voulait plus aimer...

Lucy(pens es) : Moi non plus je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse, c'est trop dure...

Lucy se souvint d'un livre qu'elle avait lu il y a de cela bien longtemps, elle se souvint qu'elle avait appr cier une phrase et qu'elle l'avait garder en m moire.

"L'amour est d licieusement douloureux, ne pas savoir qui tu aimes et qui t'aime ?"

Maintenant, Lucy savait que c' tait vrai... L'amour est d licieux et douloureux... Terriblement douloureux... Elle finit pas s'endormir rong e par des songes sombres.

Voix : Reine Lucy la Vaillante.  
Lucy : Qui est l ?  
Voix : Lucy .  
Lucy : Je connais cette voix...

Son visage s' claira, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tait dans la for t de Narnia :

Lucy : Aslan ?

La voix mourut en un souffle, et ce souffle s' loignait, elle se mit courir et tomba la limite des terres Narniennes, le lampadaire tait l et il y avait aussi l'entr e de l'armoire magique...

Lucy : Aslan ?  
Aslan : Lucy ... Je t'attends...

Un souffle chaud passa sur le visage de Lucy et elle s' veilla !

Elle regarda la grande horloge et vit qu'il tait minuit pass ... Aslan l'attendait Narnia. Elle se leva, mit son peignoir de chambre et alla d'un pas rapide et assur vers la chambre d'amis, elle entra discr tement et referma la porte silencieusement. Elle se tourna vers l'armoire magique et un sourire fendit son visage... Elle s'en approcha, elle ouvrit la porte qui grin a, elle mit un pied l'int rieur et h sita. Elle se souvint des paroles d'Aslan "Je t'attends". Elle entra et referma la porte. Alors qu'elle aurait du tre dans le noir complet, elle s'aper ut qu'il y avait de la lumi re au fond de l'armoire. Elle sourit d'avantage et p n tra dans Narnia, un soleil chaud et doux rayonnait, cependant les arbres taient enneig s et ses pieds la br lait, il neigeait, il avait neig ! Durant son r gne pas une seule fois il n'avait neig ! Il se passait quelque chose... Quelque de grave, de tr s grave... Elle aurait voulu savoir combien de temps c' tait pass depuis leur dernier d part mais il n'y avait personne dans les environs.  
Elle commen a marcher dans la neige, regrettant de ne pas avoir prit de bottes. Elle se retourna et vit encore les manteaux de fourrures contenus dans l'armoire et pour son plus grand plaisir il y avait des bottes, elle les enfila et mit un gros manteau puis commen a partir,tout sourire... A un moment elle sentit un bourrasque, chaude et fra che la fois, paisible... Elle se retourna et vit l'esprit d'un arbre rigolant :

Esprit : Bonjour Majest !  
Lucy : Bonjour, je suis .  
Esprit : La Reine Lucy la Vaillante, je sais. C'est Aslan qui m'envoit.  
Lucy : Aslan ? Comment va-t-il !  
Esprit : Il est occup et n'a pu venir en personne votre rencontre. Il vous attend, vous, vos fr res et votre soeur. Au palais du roi Caspian X.  
Lucy : Caspian est encore vivant !  
Esprit : Il vous attend... En revoir ...

L'esprit s' loigna avec le vent et Lucy revint sur ses pas ; elle entra parmis les manteaux et regarda une derni re fois Narnia, derri re elle. Le soleil se couchait, elle avait pass beaucoup de temps ici.  
Elle passa dans la porte et retira le manteau et les bottes une fois de retour dans la chambre d'amis. Cependant quelque chose l'effraya, la neige tombait dehors, mais il faisait jour. Malgr l'obscurit des nuages il faisait jour... Soudain elle entendit les voix de ses fr res et de sa soeur criant :

Peter : Lucy !  
Susan : Lucy ! Reviens !  
Edmund : Lucy ! Sors de ta cachette !

Lucy se mit courir et tomba sur Edmund :

Edmund : Lucy ?! Je l'ai trouv ! Peter ! Susan !!

Les deux a n s Pevensie arriv rent et Susan prit Lucy dans ses bras...

Susan : Oh ! Lucy ! Je suis d sol de m' tre nerv e ! Mais ne repars plus ! On s' tait fais un sang d'encre !  
Peter : O tais-tu pass Lucy ?

Lucy observa les visages de ses fr res et sa soeur puis demanda calmement avec une pointe d'inqui tude dans la voix :

Lucy : Quelle heure est-il ?  
Edmund : Il est sept heure du matin mais est-ce que c'est important ?

Lucy semblait perdue... Il n'aurait pas du se passer autant de temps, il s' tait pass sept heures depuis son d part et elle avait pass presque une demi-journ e marcher dans la neige de Narnia...

Lucy : J' tais Narnia.  
Peter : Tu y es all e !  
Lucy : J'ai fais un r ve, Aslan me disait qu'il m'attendait, alors vers minuit j'y suis all , il faisait jour l -bas. J'ai march longtemps dans la neige.  
Edmund : Attends, la neige ?  
Peter : Il n'a jamais neig Narnia, sauf pendant le r gne de ..

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, se rendant compte de la fatalit de la situation :

Susan : ... la Reine Blanche .  
Lucy : Un esprit de la for t est venu, et il m'a dit que.. qu'Aslan nous attendait... Tous les quatre...

Ils s'observ rent... Susan partit.

Peter : Susan ?  
Susan : Je ne comprends plus... On n' tait pas sens y retourner Peter et moi...

Lucy haussa les paules...

Lucy : Quoi qu'il en soit, Aslan nous attend.  
Edmund : On doit y aller, Narnia est peut- tre en danger...

Susan baissa la t te et Lucy se souvint d'un d tail :

Lucy : Il nous attend, au ch teau du roi Caspian X.

Susan releva brusquement la t te...

Lucy : Je suis rest presque une demi-journ e Narnia, et ici il s'est pass une demi-journ e.  
Peter : Je croyais que le temps passait plus rapidement Narnia qu'ici.  
Lucy : Je n'en sais rien mais c'est ce que l'esprit a dit.  
Edmund : OK. Je crois qu'il se passe SERIEUSEMENT quelque chose Narnia.  
Peter : On va devoir donc y aller.  
Edmund : Je suis de la partie !  
Lucy : Moi aussi !

Ils se tourn rent vers Susan. Elle soupira et dit :

Susan : Ai-je le choix .  
Lucy : Non ! Tu viens !

Un mince sourire passa sur les l vres de Susan. Lucy et elle all rent s'habiller plus chaudement et Peter et Edmund firent de m me ; Peter laissa un petit mot l'attention du Professeur Kirke : "Nous sommes partis en voyage".

Lucy sortit un pull de laine et une bo te bleue tomba. Susan s' tait retourn e en entendant du bruit. Elle regarda longuement la bo te... Lucy la ramassa et la donna Susan :

Lucy : Je l'avais prise. En esp rant que tu repenses au bracelet.

Susan posa les doigts sur le loquet pour ouvrir elle tira et le bracelet apparut, un beau bracelet d'argent o pendait deux mains en pierre bleues entrela aient.  
Elle le prit d licatement et le mit autour de son poignet gauche. Elle releva la t te et sourit Lucy :

Susan : Tu es pr te ?

Lucy hocha la t te affirmativement puis elles sortirent et virent leurs fr res qui attendaient devant la chambre d'amis.

Ils entr rent et Susan soupira, elle suivit ensuite ses fr res et soeurs dans l'armoire magique.

Edmund : On doit se tenir la main je suppose ?

Ils se prirent la main et Susan ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle suivait sa petite soeur... Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle sentie de la fra cheur et en m me temps une douce chaleur sur son visage, elle ouvrit les yeux et fut l g rement aveugl e mais r ussit tout de m me apercevoir les arbres de la for t et le lampadaire, en mauvais tat mais toujours l ... Elle fit un grand sourire, il y a si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sourit ! Si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette sensation de bien- tre et de bonheur, cette sensation d' tirement d'un sourire, un sourire comme elle en avait le secret... Elle observa tout autour d'elle et suivit ses fr res et sa soeur qui marchaient joyeusement... Ils taient de retour dans leur monde, le vrai monde qui est dans leur coeur... 


	10. Chapter 10

Ils march rent durant une demi-journ e au moins quand Edmund et Lucy commenc rent se plaindre :

Edmund : J'ai faim !  
Lucy : Je suis fatigu e.  
Edmund : On aurait pu manger avant, non ?  
Peter : OK ! J'ai compris, Lucy et Edmund pr parez un feu, Susan et moi on va chercher de quoi manger.

Les deux cadets commench rent chercher du bois sec pendant que Susan et Peter marchaient dans la neige :

Susan : On va rien trouver, on est en hiver.  
Peter : Je sais, mais au moins je ne les entends plus se plaindre !

Susan sourit. C' tait devenu.. rare ? Ca lui faisait bizarre, de sentir nouveau cette sensation de bien tre... Etait-ce le bonheur de revoir Caspian ? Mais il a du se passer beaucoups de temps depuis leur d part ; peut- tre des mois, des ann es ou des d cennies... Il tait sans doute mari , avec des enfants... Un roi bon et g n reux... Mais des questions plus importantes et plus s rieuses la tourmentait : Que feront le Professeur Kirke et Mme McCready en les voyant disparus ? Et Narnia, cet hiver.. trange ... Normalement Narnia, durant leur r gne, jamais il n'avait neig , il avait fait un peu froid de temps en temps mais jamais il n'y avait du mauvais temps ! Un pringtemps ternel... Susan se souvint de la trahison de Nikabrik, le nain noir qui avait voulu ramenn la sorci re blanche. Et si elle tait revenue sans qu'on le sache... Non, Edmund a d truit son me en brisant la glace qui s' tait form ce moment... Mais le doute persiste comme cette neige et ce froid...

Le silence c' tait install entre le fr re et la soeur. Un silence lourd bris par Peter :

Peter : Susan.  
Susan : Oui ?  
Peter : Est-ce que.. est-ce que tu es.. heureuse ? ...

Susan r fl chit profond mment cette question :

Susan : Peter, tu sais que j'aime Caspian. D' tre de retour Narnia me ravit. De pouvoir le revoir me ravit. Mais.. il est s rement plus g , avec une reine et des enfants. Mais je suis heureuse. Du moment qu'il l'est...

Peter fut mu par les paroles de sa soeur dont manait tant d'Amour :

Peter : Tu sais Susan, je serais toujours l pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive ou que tu d cides.  
Susan : Tu me le promets ?  
Peter : Je te le promets.

Susan sourit son fr re puis elle entendit un rire. Ils se turent et tendirent l'oreille, ils n'avaient crois aucun animal jusqu' pr sent, mais les fronti res de Narnia sont rarement habit es. Ils se regard rent en se rendnat compte que c' tait r ellement des rires d'enfants.

Ils avanc rent vers les rires et virent deux petits enfants, un pull de laine, un bonnet et une charpe se lan ant des boules de neige. Ils taient apparemment jumeaux. En entendant des tranges les deux enfants se lev rent et laiss rent voir des jambes ou plut t des pattes de bouc. C' taient des Faunes, deux enfants faunes. Ils commenc rent courir vers une maison creus e dans la roche de la montagne. Quelques instants plus tard, une femelle faune sortit, suivit de pr s par les deux petits. Elle sortit, elle avait un torchon la main et un tablier de cuisine par-dessus un pull comme ses enfants.

Faune(la m re) : Vous d sirez .. ?...

Peter et Susan se rapproch rent et la faune les reconnut :

Faune : Oh mon dieu ! Par Aslan ! Vous tes de retour ! Vous de retour parmis nous !  
Peter : Je suis le roi Peter le Magnifique et voici ma soeur, la reine Susan.  
Susan : Je crois que "roi Peter" aurait suffit, tu ne crois pas ?  
Faune : Oh ! Mais o sont le roi Edmund et la reine Lucy ?  
Susan : Peter, je vais les chercher.

Peter hocha la t te et Susan le laissa avec la m re-faune.

Quelques temps plus tard, Susan arriva, accompagn e de Lucy et Edmund.

Faune : Venez, entrez rois et reines de l'Ancien Temps !

Ils entr rent dans la maison de pierre et Lucy eut un petit pincement au coeur, cela lui rappelait Mr. Tumnus. Elle regarda tout de m me les enfnats faunes dans le salon qui jouaient tranquillement. Lorsqu'ils entr rent les deux petits se lev rent et firent une petite r v rence maladroite.

Faune : Max. Matt. Montez dans votre chambre les enfants. Asseyez-vous, faites comme chez vous.

La m re-faune alla dans la cuisine et revint avec une assiette pleine de cookies et une autre avec.. des sardines en bo tes... Elle apporta ensuite cinq tasses de chocolats fumants.

Faune : Puis-je vous poser une question ?  
Peter : Ne vous en faites pas, posez-la.  
Faune : Que.. venez-vous faire dans Narnia ? Je croyais que vous ne deviez venir que lorsque Narnia tait en danger.  
Lucy : Narnia n'est pas en danger !  
Faune : Bien s r que non.  
Peter : Et tout cette neige ?  
Faune : C'est le cycle que les Telmarins appellent.. heu.. les saisons je crois.  
Edmund : Depuis quand y a-t-il des saisons Narnia ?  
Faune : Je suis n e lorsqu'elles taient arriv es, elles sont toujours l .

Les quatre fr res et soeurs se regard rent, c' tait plus que d routant.

Susan : Pour r pondre votre premi re question, nous sommes ici pour rencontrer le Roi Caspian X. Nous devons rejoindre son ch teau.  
Faune : Vous tes trois jours de marche pieds mais.. mon mari conna t un groupe de centaures sauvages qui pourraient vous escorter jusqu'au ch teau, vous mettrez seulement deux jours.  
Peter : Pourrions-nous recontrer votre mari ?  
Faune : Il travaille, il revient ce soir. Demain matin il pourra vous y emmener.

Il fut convenu que le lendemain le mari de la m re-faune, Mme Titelive les emm nerait voir ces centaures sauvages. Ils rest rent l jusqu'au lendemain.

Le lendemain ...

Mr. Titelive et les quatre rois et reines de l'Ancien Temps march rent dans la for t pendant un bon moment, peu de temps apr s, ils arriv rent dans une grande clairi re enneig e et d couvrirent un groupe de sept centaures qui s'entra naient l' p e.

Mr. Titelive : Eh ! Dowson !

L'un des centaures regarda dans leur direction et s'y approcha au galop, Mr. Titelive l'emmena plus loin pour lui expliquer la situation. Peu de temps apr s le centaure Dowson alla voir ses compagnons puis tous s'approch rent des fr res et soeurs. Les centaures pos rent une main sur le coeur et se pench rent un peu pour faire une r v rance la centaure.

Dowson : Quatre de mes fr res et moi-m me vous emm neront au ch teau du Roi Caspian X.  
Peter : Merci beaucoup !

Mr. Titelive partit quelques temps plus tard. Ils commenc rent, centaures et rois, galoper dans la for t une vive, tr s vive allure ! Ils entendirent plusieurs moments des cris de faucon et en levant les yeux ils voyaient des griffons qui les survolaient un instant puis partaient tout droit.

Lucy : Selon toi, que dont-ils ces griffons ?  
Peter : Je n'en ai aucune id e, curiosit peut- tre ?

**********

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un grand ch teau sombre ext rieurement mais lumineux l'int rieur, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs refl tants la lumi res et des yeux tous aussi sombres mais profonds, tudiait une carte, il avait la main gauche pos sur une table de bois solide et la main droite sous son menton, indiquant qu'il r fl chissait. Il tait v tu simplement, un pantalon noir, des bottes de la m me couleur et une chemise bouffante blanche. Soudain quelqu'un frappa la porte il se retourna et un nain blond entra :

Caspian(vous aviez devin !) : Trompillon ?  
Trompillon : Excusez-moi de vous d ranger votre Majest , mais la garde a rienne indique que quatre individus viennent dans notre direction en montant des centaures sauvages.  
Caspian : Etrange, les centaures sauvages ne se laissent pas facilement monter... Quatre dis-tu .  
Trompillon : Oui, quatre. Deux femmes et deux hommes.  
Caspian : Et si .. ? ... Non, ce n'est pas possible...

Il sembla de nouveau r fl chir profond ment, il se retourna et prit dans sa main une corne avec une t te de lion, la t te du Grand Aslan... La corne magique appartenant la Reine Susan, la Douce. Celle qu'il aime...

Caspian poussa un long et profond soupir indiquant qu'il avait de nombreuses fois serr cette corne magique dans sa main en esp rant voir appara tre sa douce reine Susan ...

**********

Le soir les rois et reines ainsi que les centaures s'arr t rent et en fin de matin du lendemain ils pouvaient apercevoir le ch teau. Une bouff e de chaleur et de bonheur emplit le coeur de Susan en voyant le ch teau, pensant d j son roi Telmarin... Des griffons les survolaient encore et au bout de deux heures ils taient au pied du ch teau, les rois et reines remerci rent les centaures et demand rent d'entrer, les gardes qui taient un faune et un Telmarin ouvrirent imm diatement en voyant les rois et reines de l'Ancien Temps... Une fois arriv e dans la cour ils contempl rent un instant le tout puis ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Ils virent sortirent d'une porte le Professeur de Caspian, Trompillon et..

Susan : ... Caspian ...

Elle avait chuchot ... Dans un souffle elle avait prononc son nom et le vit, plus beau que jamais, le m me que lorsqu'elle l'avait laiss ... Son coeur se mit battre. Ses yeux se voil rent et elle cligna des paupi res pour chasser les larmes qui mena aient de couler...

Caspian : Susan .. ? ... Susan ... Susan !

Ils se jet rent dans les bras mutuellement l'un de l'autre, il enfon a son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour sentir son odeur et elle posa sa t te sur le torse fort du jeune roi... Les bras de celui-ci l'entourant fermement de peur de la perdre de nouveau, ses bras forts et puissants...

Lucy, Edmund, Peter, le Professeur et Trompillon taient ravis pour ces deux amants qui venaient de se retrouver apr s de longs mois sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que se fr ler... 


End file.
